Collection of Memories Chp 1
by castlefan6
Summary: This is a continuation of Down for the Count, my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. Please read that before continuing with this. Caskett is safe, Angst from others, Does Rick return to NYPD, HOW?
1. Chapter 1

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously**

"Kate, as he gently stops her kiss, we have one more thing to talk about, Ja***"

"Jacinda Rick? Pulling out her phone she shows Rick the call log, and there is Jacinda's number, we talked, and although it hurt like hell to know that she shared parts of you that are mine now, she explained that I was always the one, and to be forgiving of you.

She explained how you defined loving one as opposed to being in love and her heart belonged to Ray, just as your heart belonged to me.

"She also threatened to come back and kick my ass if I ever broke it again, so if you don't mind, I would like to finish what I started."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **1 week later (from conclusion of Down for the Count)**

Rick and Kate had spent the week together almost every minute of the day, almost like they were tying to make up for all the time they had wasted. Kate had listened, even though she had the conversation with Jacinda, she wanted to hear it from Rick, who confirmed that yes, he loved her, but was never In Love with anyone but Kate.

The words hurt, she had chased him into the arms of another woman, BUT also gave her hope that in time, she could reduce his time with Jacinda, or any other woman into just a collection of memories stored away like an old souvenir.

"Rick, are you almost done? The car service will be here in 20 minutes to take us to your jet."

"Just one thing left to do Babe," as he gently picks her up bridal style and kisses her deeply. You know you don't have to come, I mean if it's too hard, I'm sure they would understand."

"You, going to California, to see the woman you love, without me? Never going to happen Mister, I screwed up once, but she isn't getting another chance."

"Kate, you **do know** that she is with Ray, all the time away she never left him, just like you owned my heart and never knew it.

I could never go back to that time, now that you and I are together, my life is like new again."

"Babe, I know, it's not you, it's just if I hadn't been so stupid we wou***"

"Kate, the time wasn't right, we could have crashed and burned if we went into this too early. We both needed to see that no matter what, our lives were better together than apart, stop reliving the past, they're memories we can't change." Rick gently interrupted.

The doorman buzzes just as he sets Kate down, and Rick answered,

"Good Morning Eduardo, I take it the car service is here,"

"Yes sir, and we have sent Jason to retrieve your bags, he should be there any minute"

Thanks Eduardo, remember no one other than those approved on the list get's access to the loft, and the first Mrs. Castle is definitely not on it, regardless of her threats. Ms. Rogers and Alexis are both away, so it should be a quiet week here."

"Yes Sir, we understand, and Miss Meredith will never pull that stunt again sir, I am still truly sorry it happened."

"I understand she is a persistent woman, but she had a party here for her Actor friends and left the place in shambles as well as drinking the entire bar dry. If you see her call the police, there is a warrant for her if she steps within 30 feet of here."

"Yes Mr. Castle, you and Detective Beckett have a wonderful trip, we will lock the loft down tight sir."

"Rick, you know it's a retraining order, not a warrant, right?"

"Sure, but Eduardo knows what a warrant is, not sure he understands the restraining portion and I'm not taking any chances."

Jason collects their bags and they are seated in the limo on their way to Rick's private jet, not wanting to risk any delays that always seemed to happen using Commercial Airlines. That's the reason Rick stated but truth was Kate didn't want any of the good-looking females Flight Attendants within shooting distance of Rick. She knew just how lucky she had been with Jacinda being an honest, open woman, not all others would have played the game with such regards to other's feelings.

"Kate, it'll be OK, you have talked to Jacinda, you know everything so there are no surprises, and you are going to love Beth, and her Aunt Courtney."

"I know Rick, I just keep thinking, if only, and don't get me wrong, I am so very thankful that she was open and honest with me, it still hurts, I'm sorry but I just keep thinking what if I had lost you forever," the tears she had done so well to hold back now flooded out.

"Hey there, I'm right here, I have a ton of regrets as well, I know some of the things I did just opened the door to other men, but the important thing is that you are here, and I'm not letting you go. You better buckle your seatbelt, we are taking off in more ways than one" he smiles and leans over to kiss her sweetly.

She laid her head on his shoulder as soon as they were airborne and clasped his hand tight, closed her eyes, mumbled "I love you Rick" then fell asleep. Rick looked over at her, so thin and fragile, he couldn't imagine life without her, as he gently kissed her head, leaned into her and fell asleep as well.

"Mr. Castle, Sir," as he felt a gentle tap on his arm, "We'll be descending in about 20 minutes so if you would like a drink or anything before we land I'll be happy to get it now" Janice, the Co-pilot who also served as the flight coordinator making sure Rick and his guests had an enjoyable flight. Kate stirs, opens her eyes, the first vision that registers is an attractive female in a flight uniform, now she springs awake.

"Janice, this is Kate, Kate this is Janice one of my pilots, she is serving as co-pilot to Don today and pulling double duty as flight coordinator"

"Hi Janice, it's nice to meet you," as she extends her hand to the attractive lady in uniform.

"And you as well mam, you're all Rick has talked about for years, we began to think you were a character in his mind, it's so good to see you in the flesh," she smiles.

Kate laughs, but asks "How long have you known Rick, Janice?"

"I've known him since college, but we lost contact when I enlisted, I actually answered an ad for a private pilot when I was discharged, and it turned out to be Rick. My partner Liz and I just love him, he so accepting of all people, and don't tell him but he's also a great boss to work for" she laughs

"I'm right here ladies" Rick laughs, "I always hire good people, then let them do their jobs, Janice did a couple of tours flying over Iraq and other countries so when she applied, the job was hers"

Kate breathes a sigh of relief to herself, well Janice wasn't going to be a threat, she had to get hold of herself. Rick loves me, who else would have fought so hard to get me back, I just have to believe that now she thinks.

"I know what you are thinking Kate, and NO not even before I knew she had different tastes, Janice was always just a friend, someone trustworthy, and I didn't have many of those in college.

She was there to kick my ass when I thought about giving up when Kyra left, she's the one that made me promise to keep writing and came to see me whenever she had leave. She talked me through a few tough spots, including when I caught Meredith cheating. She offered to take Alexis and I in with her and her partner, no questions asked, like I said I don't really have many friends"

"Babe, how do you do that? Know my insecurities and know just exactly what to say. I'm sorry I wasn't around for those times, but I'm glad you found a good friend who you trusted." As she is just enjoying being near Rick, head on his shoulder as they begin final decent into Los Angeles, she remembers the dedication in one of Rick's earlier works,

"Rick is she the one you dedicated, **"

"Yeah, (pause) "Yeah, she was, I think I was really getting close to giving up and she flew in and threatened to kick my ass if I even thought about it, and she was serious. Black Pawn signed me to a multiple book deal a week later, forever changing my life, so yeah, I owe her a lot"

"Rick, Kate, prepare for final descent and landing in 4 minutes" comes Janice's voice over the speaker. "Rick, I know you hate the seatbelts but buckle up, it's the law, "she laughs and cuts the speaker.

Kate reaches over, takes Ricks hand in hers, and whispered, "I love you Rick, now let's enjoy this week away from New York, and all the issues there. I can't wait to meet Beth and see how excited she is going to be when you give her the graduation gift"

"I Love you too, and Babe?

"Yes, "

"Although we're staying at the Four Seasons, we are in a new suite, just so you know, we're going to make OUR memories."

Kate smiles at how well her love knows her, that thought had just popped into her head, and he already made her feel like the only woman in the world, yeah, she was so lucky he loved her enough to fight for her.

A/N I got a lot of requests to continue Down for the Count, so this is the first chapter of the sequel. I have a lot of material to work with, so not exactly sure where we are going, but CASKETT is safe, throughout the story, no angst from that end. Thanks to all who read, follow, favorite, and review.

For any new readers, I am not interested in the Punctuation Police, I don't look for reviews that say your story was 100% Grammatically Correct, I do want to hear if you like, hate or disagree with my take on the story.

Guest Comments are constantly monitored, I know many use this as a convenience, some use it because they are cowards, save your time if they are not respectful of all, the delete button is my friend, I write for my enjoyment, if it's not for you, move on. It's sad that Trolls have chased so many good writers away, but at my age, I care less what they think, I'm not going anywhere till I choose to do so.

Thanks Tim


	2. Chapter 2

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

"I Love you too, and Babe?

"Yes, "

"Although we're staying at the Four Seasons, we are in a new suite, just so you know, we're going to make **OUR** memories."

Kate smiles at how well her love knows her, that thought had just popped into her head, and he already made her feel like the only woman in the world, yeah, she was so lucky he loved her enough to fight for her.

Rick had chosen to use the car service in California this trip, he knew there were far better ways to use his hands and he and Kate seemed to need that physical touch, just for reassurance that this was real.

They were meeting the ladies, Jacinda, Courtney and Beth for dinner this evening, and Ray was going to join them for drinks afterwards, giving some relief to the awkwardness that was sure to surface.

The actual graduation service was tomorrow evening, and Rick had reservations for them all for dinner at Gleason's one of the hottest spots in town, almost impossible to get reservations.

Beth was almost floored when she Skyped her "Uncle Rick" as she called him, and he asked casually would she like to invite some friends to dinner and told her where it was at. There was a small banquet hall with a side room that would seat 16 comfortably, and Beth easily filled it. She had emailed the names to the restaurant using the confirmation number Rick had provided her, and thought this was her graduation present.

"Kate, that's our car so we'll be at the hotel in about 25 minutes, I'm so very glad you are with me, I couldn't stand to be away from you."

"I know, I feel the same way. I feel like a High School girl getting ready for the prom, you make me feel so excited no matter what we are doing."

Maurice was waiting for them as their car pulled up to the Four Seasons, and greeted them warmly, "Welcome Back Mr. Castle, Welcome Ms. Beckett, I trust everything will be to your satisfaction sir. Complimentary champagne and a light snack is in your suite Sir, Mam. You are the first guest to stay in our expansion Mr. Castle, if there is anything that you need or requires attention, please let me know personally."

Kate looked up at Rick, who was shaking Maurice's hand, and of course there was a large note of gratuity exchanged, she smiled at the trouble he had gone to insure she did not feel she was reliving any memories with him and Jacinda.

"Thank You Maurice," Kate takes the lead, and then continues "You are every bit as impressive as Rick has told me you were, thank you for taking such good care of him for me"

Rick is beaming with "her" smile, the one she only see's when he is lost in the moment, as Maurice replies, "It's always our pleasure Ms. Beckett, and may I say you are even more lovely than Mr. Castle has portrayed you over the last few years"

"Well thank you Maurice, that is very kind of you to say"

"Mr. Castle I moved your reservations from the Terrace Room, to our newest restaurant, Broglie's located in the same wing as your suite sir, and all those attending will be escorted there upon arrival. We still have a private room for you and only badged personnel can reach the floor, so there is minimal opportunity for the Paparazzi Sir."

"Thank You Maurice, that will be perfect" Rick replies as he thinks Kate doesn't have to wonder what happened the last time, this is **OUR** first time in a new suite, new restaurant, clean slate, yes Maurice you are worth every penny.

Kate's mouth flies open in amazement as Maurice opens the suite, it was so beautiful and such elegant decorations. Two separate bedrooms, (we'll use one to sleep in the other for well other stuff" she thinks,) "It's gorgeous Maurice, Thank You" Kate replies,

"Maurice you have outdone yourself, a difficult chore but you pulled it off," as once again a large bank note was palmed to him

"Thank You, I'll leave you to rest before your dinner, and don't forget we are in a different time zone Sir", as he smiles remembering Rick showing up 2 hours early for a massage when he didn't change his watch.

As soon as the door closed, Kate took the initiative, engaging the security lock and turned and pulled Rick into a long passionate embrace. "It's been a while, I needed a refresher" she smiled.

"Any time Babe, those are all saved for you now,"

"Is it because you love me so much, or because I have a gun and I'm not giving you a choice?" she asks playfully

"Mostly because I love you so much, but a jealous Kate Beckett with a gun, I don't want to even think about he laughs".

"Who said I'm jealous?" as she faces a glare from her love, "Oh OK, but I'm not sharing so I'm jealous" as one kiss leads to another and they put one of the bedroom suites to use.

She loves the fact that he cuddles, before and after, she loves laying her head on his chest hearing his heart beat, while he gently strokes her back, arm or other parts. His reply is always the same, "that heart is yours, you are the reason it beats, and I love you."

Rick is so attentive to her, always putting her needs first in and out of bed, it's almost like no one else exists when they are together.

"Babe?" she coos sweetly,

"Yes,"

"Have you ever thought about having more kids? I don't mean now, but someday when we are ready, that is if you even want them."

He pulls her gently into a sitting position on his lap and kisses her deeply, "Kate when you are ready, If ever, I would love to have kids, but I'm old fashioned, I think we should be married before you get pregnant,"

"I agree, so is that a yes?"

"What, Kate, Hun please don't kid like that"

"I'm not kidding Rick, I love you and I'll wait till you are sure, BUT I want you off the market, because I'm sure, you are my one and done"

"You are serious?"

"Babe, please don't make me ask again, and Yes I am serious, will you marry me Richard Castle?"

"Hell Yes, Kate, Of course Yes" he smiles pulling her close to him.

"Kate (long long pause) Are your pregnant Babe?

"If I were would you be upset Rick?"

"Of course not, but that just means we have to plan the wedding quicker."

"Relax Babe, I'm not pregnant, yet, but if what happens this week is close to what I want to happen, I very well may be next month" she gushes with a huge smile on her face.

"I know we've only been together officially a few weeks, but if I'm being honest I have loved you for almost the entire time you have been at the precinct.

I don't want to put pressure on you Rick, you gave me time, then you allowed me to prove my way back to you, so I will wait till you say it's time, I love you and I'm in love with you, just in case I haven't said it in the last 5 minutes."

Kate took the lead, shocking Rick, but like she had warned him early on, " _you have no idea_ " was an understatement, proving that she wasn't going to let him go to anyone. One kiss, longer, deeper, tongues dueling, hands touching just the right spots with just the right pressure, and he had sent her over the top for the 3rd time. Finally, he collapsed, spent and just lying in her arms, holding her sweetly, "Kate, you were right, I had no idea, but I'm glad you showed me."

"I would say let's take a shower together but even Maurice can't hold reservations at Broglie's, so you go first, and I will be right behind you, we have an hour before we are supposed to meet them."

Kate enters the bathroom and is totally blown away once again, that silly man of hers had called and arranged to have her own brands of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash placed in the shower. He told her once "I love to let you know I love you a thousand different ways that only you and I know about, that makes it even more special" and this is one of those ways.

Rick had placed a call to Maurice on his private number and waited by the door listening for the water to shutoff. Soft tapping as Rick opened the door, Maurice replied in a whisper, "I hope this will do for now sir" as he handed a black velvet box to Rick. He was just able to reach his jacket and place the black box inside, before came around the corner,

"God Rick, that shower is heaven, and when did you have time to arrange for my brands to be stocked?" as she kissed him sweetly. "That's another way of saying I love you Babe."

Rick smiled and looked deeply into Kate's eyes, "Yes and I want to keep saying it everyday for the rest of my life in so many different ways" He wanted a deeper kiss, but had to hold back to make it to their dinner reservations.

Kate was absolutely beautiful in her black pantsuit, and white silk blouse, she always looked good but tonight her hair was worn down falling softly across each shoulder. "Hey there gorgeous looking for some action" he whistled,

"No, I got all the action I want for the rest of my life sailor, as long as he is my fiancé."

Gosh that sounded funny coming out of her mouth, but she realized that she finally had the heart of the one man she knew she loved more than life itself. The entire hotel could have been powered off the energy of the smile Rick was wearing,

"Fiancé? I don't see any ring on that finger little lady" Rick played along.

"It's not the ring, you can see, it's the heart you can't that makes it so," Kate whispers with tears in her eyes,

"Why not both then?" as he drops to one knee in front of her, "Babe this is the best I could do, but we'll go ring shopping as soon as the stores open tomorrow, but Will you accept this ring, as my response that I want to marry you, and live the rest of my life with you?"

The tears burst out now, "Rick, How? When? It's beautiful, and we don't need to go shopping, this is the ring I want, it's from you, it could be a cigar band and I would treasure it just the same."

"I asked Maurice, to bring the ring that he thought best suited you, I'm sorry but I slipped your Mom's ring to him while you were showering since I saw you slip it on one day, I knew it would fit,

Turns out this was the only ring the hotel jeweler had in your size that I would consider giving to you, It's 4 carrots, and the surrounding band has an additional 2 carrots, we can add another row of diamonds for every year or five years the jeweler said."

"You did all this in the 25 minutes I was in the shower?"

"Truth? Rick looks slightly embarrassed, "No I've had this in mind for over two years."

"You know the last thing I want to do now is leave this suite, especially after this, but if we don't leave now, we won't be heard from for days" Kate laughs through teary eyes.

"Just one question Kate, you're good with everyone knowing this, I mean it could get out to the press, and if you**

Her lips seal the last words he was about to say, "I can't wait to tell the world I am yours Rick, I don't care who knows, but please call Alexis quickly before we leave, OK? I want her to know first."

When the call is made, and Kate and Rick break the news to Alexis together on speaker phone a howl so loud you thought it was coming from outside was let out. "I'm so happy for you both, and Kate, Thanks for telling me first, I know Dad never thinks of things like that, so I know it was you, welcome to our family, officially."

A/N Good place to stop, next up Dinner with the ladies, then we meet Ray, and attend the graduation. This was a surprise to me as well, I never saw Kate proposing to Rick, but hey I liked it after I wrote it, hope you do as well. I'm over whelmed with the follows, favorites, likes and notes from those who followed my other stories, hope you enjoy this one as well

Tim


	3. Chapter 3

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

 _"Babe, please don't make me ask again, and Yes I am serious, will you marry me Richard Castle?"_

 _"Hell Yes, Kate, Of course Yes"_

 _"Kate (long long pause) Are your pregnant Babe?_

 _"If I were would you be upset Rick?"_

Kate and Rick hold hands as the walk to the private elevator reserved for the VIP and swipe the door key card to allow the elevator to proceed to Broglie's Restaurant. "Good evening Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett how are you this evening, a beautiful young lady utters, _(just for a moment Kate wonders "Is she one of the ladies he came to see before us?"")_

"Good evening Mandy, may I introduce you to my fiancé Kate Beckett, Kate, this is Mandy, she's Maurice's right arm" Kate can't help but glow as Rick introduced her in public for the first time as his fiancé. _(How stupid, she is Maurice's assistant Kate, keep your mind out of the gutter she thinks)_

"Hi Mandy, it's good to meet you, I'm so impressed with your entire operation, everything is run with such precision."

"Thanks Ms. Beckett, and Congratulations," as she turns her head to be sure only they are heard, "Rick has talked about you for years, I'm so glad you are together, now please follow me," leading them back to a very private section of the restaurant, closed by doors, and guarded by some hotel security. "Maurice is paranoid about the paparazzi since the last breach Rick, he has pulled the stops out this trip."

"The paparazzi got into the bar areas, thus the first set of pics that you saw", Rick gently explains to Kate, with a sad look on his face.

"Hey Babe, that was then, we're working with a clean slate here, and look, I'm yours and you are mine," showing off her new ring, as she reached up and kissed him oh so sweetly. "It doesn't matter what happened then, this is now."

Kate continued to stare into his eyes after the kiss, when they heard "Ah hem, should we come back later Uncle Rick?" then a young attractive lady hurled past her and grabbed Rick in a bear hug, "You came, You really came all the way here just for my graduation, I can't believe it, Thank You Uncle Rick". "Oh, excuse me, I am so rude, I didn't mean to be," she states uncomfortably.

"Well Beth, I'd like to introduce you to your future Aunt, my fiancé Kate Beckett, **"

"The real-life inspiration for Nikki Heat, for Real?" Beth interrupts,

"I'm so sorry Aunt Kate, I'm not ordinarily so rude, I guess I'm just so excited to see Uncle Rick, and now you my hero in person, please forgive my bad manners."

Kate laughs, "Oh Sweetie, those aren't bad manners and you are everything Rick has described you to be, we wouldn't miss this day for the world."

Courtney steps forward, "Hi Kate, she's right, she's normally very polite, I'm her Aunt Courtney, and we can't tell you just how special your hubby to be is to us, he's really given her a future she can be proud of, we are so thankful."

"Hi Courtney, Thanks, I'm Kate, and yes he's special to me, and to a lot of people for many reasons, he just has such a big heart, one of the reasons I love him so deeply" she smiles and kisses him gently.

Now the awkward moment that Rick had been dreading for weeks, as Jacinda steps forward,

"Hi Kate, I'm Jacinda,", but instead of shaking her hand, she pulls Kate into a hug, "It's so good to finally meet you in person, you are the Sun in Rick's life, and I'm so very happy things worked out for us all."

"Hi J, it's good to finally meet you in person as well" Kate replies, "It's not the same on Skype"

Rick has a puzzled look on his face, until Beth says, "Uncle Rick, you really didn't think that these two weren't going to compare notes now did you?" causing the entire group to break out in laughter as a look of panic crosses Rick's face.

"Relax Babe, it's just two women you've been intimate with, comparing notes and techniques" Kate whispers as Rick stiffens and is very uncomfortable, till he finally steals a peek at Jacinda, who can't hold in the laughter any longer.

"Rick, Kate would never ask, and I would never tell, so relax you are safe, we did Skype but it was mostly to insure we all had the same dates, and that I left her with ALL the facts, she needed to know" Jacinda smiles,

"Now can I get my hello hug if it's OK with your fiancé," as Kate beams at hearing that word.

"Of Course, J," as he brings her into an embrace, "are you doing OK, J, really?" he says loud enough for Kate to hear but no one else

"I've never been better or happier, first for myself because I'm just that way "as she smiles "then I see that rock on Kate's hand I and I so very happy you finally had the guts to ask her, my God, it took you long enough."

Kate just winks as to let it go, no explanation of who did what is needed tonight, they are together and that's all that counts.

Kate collects his hand as she pulls Jacinda into a group hug, "Thank you for taking care of him when I was too blind to see what I was about to lose, I will never forget your kindness J" she whispers so low that only the three could hear.

"My pleasure Kate, it was you, from day one, it was always you and would be till he died, I wanted to kill him some nights; Kate did this, Kate did that, wonder how Kate, as she imitates Rick had has Kate and Rick howling with laughter."

The server has approached them now and as they are seated, with their drinks, Jacinda stands and proposes a toast, "To Kate and Rick, a blueprint in love, both how to and what not to do, but proof love conquers all" Dinner proceeds and just as desert was about to be served, Jacinda, slips quietly to the entrance, retrieving a man, who could pass for a double for Rick, a little younger and more sharply defined edges but quite a resemblance.

Jacinda slides nervously beside Rick, and begins the introduction, "Rick, I would like for you to meet Ray, and Ray please meet Rick Castle." Rick foregoes the handshake offered and pulls Ray into a Bro Hug clapping him on the back a few times. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Ray, "

Ray, recovering from his bout of nerves as well as the surprise warm greeting "Rick, it's so good to meet you as well." Jacinda slides over as Ray sits about as close to her as Kate is to Rick. "I hear congratulations are in order, Rick, Kate Jacinda and I are so happy for you both, it's always great to hear a true love story with a happy ending" Ray smiled.

"I'm sorry Rick, Kate, someone just pointed out my rudeness, and I need to correct that, as he stands and hugs Beth, Congratulations Beth, we are so proud of you, first in your class, WOW the only thing I was first for were detentions ". He then moves to Courtney and hugs her, and "How is the Aunt of the Graduate holding up Court, J tells me you've been a ball of nerves lately."

"Hi Ray, I'm doing well, it's just trying to get a car that Beth is going to need without breaking the bank, and my God the insurance they want to charge these young adults is ridiculous. Thank God, she has a full ride, thanks to Rick, but we still need to work on the transportation end of it."

Rick pings on his water glass, and everyone is quiet, "I know some of us have just met tonight, but it feels like family to me so Beth would you please come and get your graduation card from your Aunt Kate" Beth walks around the table into the arms of Kate who gives her a big hug, then Rick who just holds her for a few minutes whispering how proud they are of her.

When she makes it back to her chair, Rick asks "Don't you want to open it Beth?"

"Yes, Uncle Rick, but my Aunt told me to mind my manners and I didn't want to explode on you like I did last time" she laughs as Rick just grins. Courtney had captured it on video and is showing it as Beth was jumping up and down screaming when she learned she was going to Harvard. "Go ahead, open it Sweetie"

Beth opens the card, and attached was a very small tightly gift wrapped box, she reads the card, then as she is crying fumbles with the paper till she finally gets it open, and finds a key, "It's a key Uncle Rick, to what,"

"Turn your card over Sweetie," Kate says sweetly

Taped to the back of the card was a picture of a Jaguar I-pace, All Electric car, with a ribbon around it and a young lady holding a sign that said Enjoy your new car from Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate. Courtney is the one who begins to jump and holler before Beth can catch her breath,

"Uncle Rick, Aunt Kate, this is so beautiful, but it is far too expensive for me to accept."

Rick just smiles and says, "How are going to look like one of Uncle Rick's powerhouse attorneys if you don't dress and drive the part, you get the degree and pass the bar, you have a job with Richard Castle Enterprises till you can setup your practice, besides it's electric and Aunt Kate is very concerned with our environment and keeping it safe for future generations".

Sitting at the table it goes unnoticed by many that Jacinda has reached out and squeezed Kate's hand and held it, mouthing Thank You both to her. "I hope you like the color Beth, but if you don't we can get another" Kate says sweetly,

"Aunt Kate, I am so glad you are here, I can see Uncle Rick is finally happy from his soul, he tried to hide it but he missed you so much, and I'm just so glad you two are going to spend your lives together, and I love the color"

Kate leans in and kisses Rick sweetly, "So am I Beth, God only knows how happy I am that we are going to live our lives together."

Jacinda reaches into her purse, nudges Ray, and then he stands and says,

"OK It's confession time, Jacinda is putting on the ring I brought back from Houston when I realized I could not or didn't want to live another day without her. She only took it off, so it wouldn't put any pressure on anyone, but looks like we got beat to the punch J" he laughs,

More congratulations and toasts ring out and all too soon it was time to call it a night. "Thanks Everyone for coming and thanks Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate for hosting this, and for my gift, I still can't get over it. I love you all, and I will see you after the ceremony tomorrow night" Jacinda is comforting Courtney, who has just realized this is the last night, she is going to be in this role, and the young lady won't need her support soon.

Kate goes over and pulls both into a hug, as solidarity between the least likely candidates is formed, now there is a bond, that will never be broken. Rick and Ray stand both with smiles from ear to ear, just thinking how perfect life is now, and from where it rose from.

A/N Good place to end this chapter, Mature Adults, acting as such, and all realizing it wasn't important who your first was, but more important who your Last will be. Jacinda and Ray are really together and happy. Next Up the Graduation, and events that could lead to some trouble for some.


	4. Chapter 4

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

 _Rick has a puzzled look on his face, until Beth says, "Uncle Rick, you really didn't think that these two weren't going to compare notes now did you?" causing the entire group to break out in laughter as a look of panic crosses Rick's face._

 _"Relax Babe, it's just two women you've been intimate with, comparing notes and techniques" Kate whispers as Rick stiffens and is very uncomfortable, till he finally steals a peek at Jacinda, who can't hold in the laughter any longer._

 **10:30 PM Local Time**

 **Rick and Kate's Penthouse, Four Seasons**

Rick and Kate stood together as each of the dinner participants files out of the room, each stopping to thank them for the wonderful meal and evening.

Courtney approached and took Kate into a hug, "You take care of him Kate, he looks tough, but his heart was in a thousand pieces when we first met him. I can only hope I find someone that loves me half as much as he loves you. You are one lucky woman"

"Thanks Courtney, I know just how close I came to losing him, and believe me, Nothing in this world is ever going to come before him, Thank God you and Jacinda were the type of beautiful women you were, or I would have lost him for sure."

"Well you might still if you break his heart, I'll be over in a heartbeat to pick him up" she says with a smile, but Kate is not so sure she is joking.

"Not going to happen Courtney, but we can be on the lookout for nice single guys for*****"

"No, No, No, another couple trying to fix me up, I love you all, but No", she laughs as Kate is grinning.

Rick is hugging Jacinda, as Kate walks over and gives Ray a goodbye hug, which to others may look strange, but to the four of them it was understood. They both took detours but wound up on the right road with the right partner. "Drive Safe Guys, we'll see you tomorrow for the ceremony then dinner." Kate yells as they are walking away in the same pose she and Rick love, arms around each other's waist, stopping to kiss every few feet.

Rick looks at Kate, who is looking back at him, and without a word a sprint to the elevator and their room. Rick is pressing her against the door, kissing her deep and passionately, and then he starts to talk "I didn't kn**", his words are silenced as his fiancé takes over and says, "you talk too much, I got other ideas for now" as she deepens the kiss and leads him to one of the bedrooms.

It was a few hours, and sessions later that they lay in as Kate put it, her position, Rick on his back, Kate with her head on his chest, and him just kissing her head gently as she stroked his arm and chest. The champagne that Maurice had sent up was still in a server, with a few chards of ice, and very cold water,

"Babe" she asks. "The champagne is still on ice, well cold water and in our haste, doing other things before dinner we forgot to open it"

"I think I can handle that for the Future Mrs. Castle, oh yeah we need to talk about things like that. Do you even want to change your name?"

"I think for work, I should stay Beckett, but everywhere else I am proud to be Mrs. Richard Castle."

"Well I'm good with that, I know you are going to get flack from the cops that you married the Cop Want to Be, when the news gets out, and ***"

"Stop right there Mr. Castle" as she sits up and glares at him. "YOU were NEVER a Cop want to be, you were the best damn partner I ever had, including my TO, Royce. I never want to hear you say anything like that again, and I dare anyone to take potshots at you, if I don't kick their ass, the boys will."

"Babe, I appreciate the kind words, but even you thought at times I should just wait in the car, that my skills weren't enough to protect you."

"Rick, it was NEVER that, it was I was so damn afraid of losing you before I could get my shit together. I have loved you since the Candela case, you proved to me then that your heart was bigger than your bank account, and all you wanted was for that little girl to come home.

I fell in love with you when I awoke to find you crawling around looking for that damn rabbit in the pictures, then seeing you with Alexis I was gone, couldn't help it".

"Kate, I fell in love with you during the Delgado case, you always were so empathetic with the families, and you looked so beautiful in that dress. In my mind we were together that night, so at least I had that dream to hold on to."

"I'm Sorry" both said in unison, displaying the shared brain they had been accused of having.

"Think of the time we could have been together Rick, if I wasn't so damn stupid,"

"You know I believe in the Universe and that things happen for a reason, Babe, neither of us were ready then, I know now without any doubt, you are it for me.

There could be no one else and my love for you grows each day as I see you fight for us, for our love. That's something I have NEVER experienced, a partner who is fighting just as hard as I to secure our world together."

Kate lets the covers drop as she is sitting in bed, "Care to go another round, lover?"

Rick has her in his arms and this session is more than raw heat, it is almost like a pledging of love to each from the other's bodies.

J **FK Airport**

 **New York 11:54 PM Local Time**

 **Same Day**

Mike Royce had done a lot of things in his life, many of which he's not proud of, but he thinks back to the time when a raw Police Academy recruit, much like the young lady sitting next to him, had been forced on him to be a Training Officer.

She was young, beautiful, and wouldn't back down from anything. Kate held a soft spot in his heart, but after losing his wife of 35 years, he knew he would never be able to love like that again, even if his gut feelings were right that she had feelings for him.

He had never told her what happened, only that it was a great 35 years. Never adding until his drinking to forget the job, cost him the only thing more important than his badge, his wife.

Naomi died before she saw him stay sober, and when she died, so did his love for being a cop. He blamed the job for robbing him of what he most treasured, and it took a few years to finally own his actions, and finally go straight. His options were limited, retire or take reduction in rank and suspension that would impact his pension, he chose retirement and started his PI business.

The bounty hunting job that reunited him with Kate, was a fluke, but there was so much money at stake, he took the risk, and what he lost was as Kate said, "Worth so much more than money,"

Now that he had straightened his act out, his business was starting to grow, thanks to his buddy Gene Simmons who referred him to everybody. That's how Violet had found him, she got mixed up with the wrong crowd and served as a pawn to steal something very valuable.

Now that the job was done, the thieves needed to get rid of any one who could incriminate them, and Violet was top of the list. Mike only knew of the gang by reputation, but if it was the same leader Ganz, he had dealing with in New York, knew this was serious.

Violet had friends in New York, so the plan was to fly there, spend the weekend, then fly back to LA with stops in New Mexico to allow Mike to gauge the level of activity by the gang. If they had the money, most likely many would return to Mexico to live like kings, until they blew it all then return for another heist.

He would meet up with Violet on Monday, to arrange the flights home, so each went their separate ways from the airport, Violet to an ex-boyfriend, Mike to an SRO to get some rest.

 **Los Angeles CA**

 **Bridges Academy School for Gifted**

 **Saturday 6:45 PM Local Time**

Beth had been pacing back and forth for the last several minutes, Ceremony was supposed to start at 7:30 and Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate were not here yet.

"What if they are stuck in traffic and miss it Auntie J."

"Beth, your Uncle Rick and Aunt Kate aren't going to miss this, Sweetie they flew all the way from New York just to be with you." Just as the limo pulls up to the door and out steps Kate and Rick.

"Aunt Kate, Uncle Rick, I'm so glad you made it, hugging one then the other, then "Oh my God, I have to practice my speech" as she kisses each on the cheek and runs behind a door.

"Kate, Rick, Thank God you got here, I thought we were going to have to sedate her, she was so worried. Kate, you look lovely, I love that cut of dress you wear, it makes you look like royalty" as Kate blushes.

"Thanks J, you are Always gorgeous, how is Courtney holding up?" Kate asks sincerely

"Honestly, she's a wreck, I already gave her a Xanax, and she still is just a ball of nerves, I don't know why she is so nervous."

"Could it be empty nest syndrome J? I know Rick is going through withdrawals from his daughter and she hasn't even left yet for more than 2 weeks,"

"You may be on to something, what do we do to help,"

"Well we just keep reminding her than Beth will be home, either to do laundry, go food shopping from Courtney's pantry, or just to eat, but she will be home" Kate replied

"I'm sorry Rick, didn't mean to leave you out of this," as she pulls him into a big embrace and kisses his cheek."

"Hi Ray, are you surviving the two aunts OK so far" Kate asks smiling.

"Barely" he whispers as he embraces Kate and kisses her quickly on the cheek."

"Hi Rick, Good to see you always" as the two men exchange a Bro hug

"Always good to see you as well Ray, make it home OK last night I trust?"

"For sure, only one of us has more than one drink when we are driving, last night was J's turn to drive, so tonight I have a one drink limit" he smiles.

"We better take our seats they will be starting soon," Rick smiled

The band played the High School song and the welcome speeches were heard from the Director and Board of Education President, then finally it was the moment they had been waiting for.

Please welcome to our stage, Class Valedictorian, Ms. Beth Roberts. As the applause lowered Beth shyly strode to the microphone, with her cap and Gown and the colored sashes representing National Honor Society, and her position as Valedictorian.

 _Welcome friends, family, and teachers that helped me get to where I and my classmates are at today. It is an honor to be standing before you on such a memorable occasion._

 _I want to begin by saying thank you to all my friends, family, and most of all, my belief in a Higher Power, for when I lost my parents He provided Aunt Courtney, then added my Uncle Rick and now Aunt Kate to continue to guide me through life every step of the way. For any who do not believe in Karma, do good and you get good we can talk after this ceremony and I will prove it to you. I was able to continue in school, even heartbroken and I dedicate tonight to my Mom and Dad in heaven, we love and miss you every day, but could not have asked for a better guardian, friend and mentor in Aunt Courtney, We as a class also dedicate tonight to all those unable to attend, but have played such key roles in our successes._

 _It has been an amazing journey and one I or my fellow Class members will never forget_

 _Four years ago, this Class was just walking through the doors of Bridges Academy High School and we have had many memories over the course of our high school journey. We all had one goal in mind and that was to make our mark on the school that we attended and make our mark on the world once we graduate. We all have different career choices, but we're all bound by the same common cause and that is to GRADUATE!_

 _It's not all about if you look good, or fit in at your school, it's about the legacy that you will leave once you graduate. I know most of you don't know the artist, but Drake put it the best in my opinion,_

" _ **Live without pretending, Love without depending, Listen without defending, Speak without offending." -Drake**_

 _I will add one more I recently came to love, it's from my Uncle Rick, who you may know as Richard Castle, who said_

" _ **Rejection isn't failure. Failure is giving up. Everybody gets rejected. It's how you handle it that determines where you'll end up."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Richard Castle**_

 _I know today brings with it a sense of fear, sadness, joy, and wonder, none of us know what our tomorrows will bring, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't chase them, just as hard as remembering our yesterday. My Grandparents had a song they listened to when I was very little, I never understood it, till just recently, and this is for our class, it is sad to say goodbye to yesterday, but we must do so to chase tomorrow,_

 _How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

 _The good times that made us laugh, outweighed the bad._

 _I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever has blown away._

 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 _I don't know where this road is gonna lead to._

 _All I know is where we've been and what we've been through._

 _If it gets me to tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the pain._

 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 _And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain._

 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 _In conclusion, once again I want to thank with all my heart everyone who has ever had anything to do with my success or rejections, through you I learned to overcome, and to that I say Thanks and God Bless. Class, Dr. Seuss once said, "You're off to great places, TODAY is your DAY, Your mountain is waiting, so get on your way!"_

 _Thank You_

When Beth concluded her speech, not a dry eye was to be seen. Courtney and Jacinda had hugged each other, mostly for Jacinda to keep Courtney from totally losing composure. Kate had squeezed Rick's hand and turned her head into him briefly as she dabbed her eyes, and Rick was fighting as hard as he ever had to hold back his tears.

"Rick, you have opened the door to a great future for Beth, and I'm sure she has seen her Uncle Rick in action enough to know, it doesn't stop until you pay if forward,

Thank you is such a small expression, but our hearts will always have you in them, as well as Kate, and we pray you both are as blessed as you have brought to us." Courtney gets out between tears.

Kate wraps her in an embrace, and whispers "let's go fix our faces before Beth see's us, so we can look decent at the celebration dinner. Three ladies, total strangers a mere few months ago link arms and head to the ladies' room, united by a common person, Beth, well actually Rick played a big part as well, but Beth was the main focus.

A/N We'll stop here, I don't want to break the next chapter into pieces. As you can see we are incorporating PART of To Live and Die in LA, but it will continue to be AU, not cannon. Also, I really didn't like the snippets of the backstory we got from the series about Royce, other than KB was in love with him, in awe of him, and he worked well with her in the field. I made up a backstory that I thought would fit his lifestyle. More to come on that. Thanks to all for the Reads, Favorites, Follows and Reviews, all greatly appreciated,

The song Hard to say Goodbye to Yesterday is available on You Tube, by Kenny Vance

Tim


	5. Chapter 5

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

 _Mike Royce had done a lot of things in his life, many of which he's not proud of, but he thinks back to the time when a raw Police Academy recruit, much like the young lady sitting next to him, had been forced on him to be a Training Officer._

 _She was young, beautiful, and wouldn't back down from anything. Kate held a soft spot in his heart, but after losing his wife of 35 years, he knew he would never be able to love like that again, even if his gut feelings were right that she had feelings for him._

 **Gleason's Restaurant**

 **Los Angeles CA**

 **9:30 PM Local Time**

Rick had not cut corners to insure Beth would have a night to remember, she and her 15 guests had their own Limo Bus. They arrived just moments before the car with Rick, Kate, Jacinda, Ray and Courtney, with Jacinda still comforting Courtney. Rick stood back and watched as the Maître Dee called for Beth and her party and watched as they were seated in the side room only visible when the doors were open.

Rick, Kate, and the group followed and as soon as they passed through the private room's door, the privacy screens were lowered, and two noticeably huge security guards were positioned outside.

"Wow, Rick I feel like a real celebrity now" Courtney laughed, finally stopping the tears.

"Well we are, aren't we Kate, we could be Rick's Angels or Nightmares" Jacinda laughed.

"One celebrity in our house is enough, I love him because he tries so hard to protect my privacy, we know it's going to get out, but you know, no need to rush the Tabloid Headlines.

My God, he has already fathered alien children, broken up three marriages, considered running for political office and that's all before they know we are engaged," Kate laughs.

The champagne was brought out, again Rick had provided a special Non-Alcoholic brand for Beth and her guests, and the adult table took a lot of joy in watching Beth almost being transformed from girl to young woman, before their eyes.

Beth clinked on her glass, and was joined by her friends till finally she had everyone's attention,

"I'd like to make a toast to my Uncle Rick, and Aunt Kate, before tonight each were searching for their soulmates, tonight we celebrate two souls finding their home, Congratulations !

Also, to my Aunt Courtney and Auntie J, who without their love and sacrifice I would never be here, I love you all, and will as long as I live.

Finally, to Mom and Dad, you aren't with us, but we know you are here, Thank You for all the times I never said it, I love you both."

Rick lightened the mood when he asked,

"Beth, what was the name of your favorite band again?"

Just as she replied, the stage went up with the band there to play for an hour, courtesy of Aunt Kate and Uncle Rick.

"Sorry everyone but I thought we could put up with an hour of this, as long as it makes Beth's night complete.

To the band's credit they did keep the volume down to where the adults could continue their conversations. All to quickly, the hour, and the night were over, and it was time to say Good Night, and Good Bye, since Rick and Kate would be returning to New York in a day. Hugs, group hugs, and finally a tearful Beth hugging Rick and Kate with Courtney taking a picture, was the highlight of Rick's evening.

 **Upper East Side**

 **SRO 38** **th** **and Lexington**

 **New York**

 **4:35 AM Next Day Local Time**

Mike had given up trying to sleep, after replaying the last time he had talked to Kate, he had been in handcuffs, and Kate in tears. He decided he needed to write to her to let her know his feelings, especially now that she loved Castle, Hell she had to let go and let someone love her. He wanted to prevent her from killing a true love as he had done, all in the name of the job.

Just as he fell asleep his cell phone rang,

"Mike Royce here,"

"Mike, I don't know how but someone found out where I am at, and is waiting outside for me, I think he is going to kill me," Violet cries.

"Ok Calm down Violet, where are you at, and are you sure they are waiting for you?"

"I'm with my ex-boyfriend, at 42nd and Riverside, and yes Mike, the guy followed us home from Dinner and has just been waiting outside ever since."

"OK, I'm not far from you, what does the guy look like, describe him to me."

"Afro-American, 6ft. stocky small beard, and he is wearing a dark hoodie with the Oakland Raiders on the back."

"OK. Stay in the apartment till you hear from me, if you haven't heard anything in 2 hours, dress up in your boyfriends clothes, bulky, and make it look scraggly and get to the Police station to tell them what you told me. 12th precinct is closest, talk to Captain Montgomery, or if he's not in Detective Ryan or Esposito understand?"

"Yeah, Mike, what are you going to do? "

"My Job now do what you are told, later Violet" as the line disconnects.

Violet locks herself in the bathroom, waiting for the word from Mike as instructed, afraid for her, and Mike, these guys were really bad characters.

As Royce pulled up on the vehicle with the unidentified black male he also sees another White male get out of a rental car, come over to the first car and give some instructions. Whatever they were discussing, it was important based on the white suspects motions.

Mike used the zoom feature app on phone, that brought both suspects into clear view, and snapped a series of pictures from all angles.

"Violet listen carefully, I see where you are at, now go down one flight of stairs and then go out the back-fire escape and circle around these guys

Head for the 12th like I told you and tell them to send backup to this address, I'm going to try to divert them."

Violet was so afraid, she ran, and when she cleared the cars that had been watching where she was at, she forgot all about what Mike said. It was almost 3 hours later when a beat cop found her asleep and huddled over a steam vent for warmth. When she asked what precinct, the officer worked out of, he replied the 12th, then it dawned on her.

"I've got to get a message to Captain Montgomery, or Detectives Ryan or Esposito, it's urgent."

The cop wasn't so sure, "First how did you get those names, we don't publicize our rosters, so who told you about these three men?"

"Mike Royce, he was a cop, and now he's a PI, trying to protect me,"

"Royce? Mike Royce about 5' 8" speaks with a gruff tone, are we talking about the same Royce? Last I heard he's in Los Angeles."

"That's the Mike Royce I'm talking about, look he was protecting me from something really dangerous, and now I'm worried about him, these guys will kill anyone. We flew in from LA on flight UA427 Saturday night, we were supposed to go back Monday or Tuesday if the heat had cleared, but I think they followed us here."

Finally, after clearing it with the duty Sargent the patrol officer drove Violet to the 12th precinct, and placed her in a conference room, on the homicide floor. Ryan and Esposito were not around, so he approached Captain Montgomery, who was out of his office and in the conference room in a flash. After a few minutes, the Captain waved to L. T. and the boys in and said in a low voice, get to this address, and pray to God, we don't have what I think.

 _ **Flashback to Warehouse**_

 **Warehouse 43** **rd** **and Riverside**

 **New York, 9:47 AM Local Time**

Mike had been successful with part one of his plan, reducing the players down to just one. He had flagged down a patrol car and told him of possible drug activity and even gave the plate number, the cops were upon the African American male and in short order the car was towed and he in cuffs being transported to booking. It had been a lucky guess when he decided on the ruse, but the drug dog hit on a hidden compartment, yielding high grade coke.

Ganz was undercover in one of the warehouses as he watched several hundred thousand dollars get confiscated, which made him even more determined to exterminate the two thorns that were interrupting his operation. From his vantage point he could see Mike, and his path, circling around behind him he drew him into a vacant warehouse, then blinded him with a handful of dust in the eyes.

Mike fired his gun, but it was Ganz, with the silencer that pierced Mike's right leg, seeking cover to regroup, he crawled to a nearby storage rack, but Ganz was there.

" _You should have stayed out of this, Royce_ _."_

" _You have no idea the hell that's about to rain down on you."_

" _Scary" then smiling pulls the trigger with a head shot, ending the life of Mike Royce_

 **END OF FLASBACK**

"Captain, this is Esposito Sir, we found the crime scene, one male down, GSW to back of the head as well as one in the leg, and Sir, It IS Royce, how are we going to let Beckett know about this? She's in California, for a family graduation."

"Get Lanie out there, and seal up the area, and Espo, tell no one, not **ONE GOD DAMN** word of this till I clear it, or you'll be working traffic with the Auxiliaries, Understood?

"Sir, yes Sir" Espo knew when Montgomery meant business, and this was one of those times.

"Oh Espo, this is to be treated like a 10-55 of a Police Officer, follow the same protocol, Once one of ours, Always one."

"Yes Sir"

Montgomery is really in a quandary, if he calls Beckett direct, she will be on a plane and back on her way home, if he doesn't she is going to be furious. Hell, she's in California, he had half thought that Royce was the reason for the request two weeks ago, but apparently that was a wrong assumption. Maybe she talked to Castle before she left or since she's been out there, it's just a call, Rick wouldn't mind that especially given the circumstances.

Closing his door and locking it Roy picks up his cell and calls and old friend.

"Rick Castle speaking" comes the cheerful voice, "how can I help you Roy?"

"Rick, we got a situation here, and I'm Damned if I do and Damned if I don't, and I was wondering if you had spoken to Beckett, I think she's in California for a family graduation."

Rick steps out of the suite, leaving Kate breathing gently as he gently covers her, replacing his body with a pillow which she reaches out and cuddles almost immediately.

"What's going on Roy, this has to be serious if one you are calling me, and two you are asking me about any contact with her."

"Rick, her training officer, I think you met him on the jewel case, was shot to death last night."

"What?" Royce? Yes, we met. Do you have any leads and why is the NYPD working the case, he had moved to Los Angeles?"

"Apparently, he had just flown back to New York and he wasn't alone, he was trying to shake off a gang style hit on a young actress who helped in a robbery thinking it was an audition."

"Rick, if I call Beckett, she's going to be on the next plane home, and I think she's too close to this, so would you, I mean you're "

"Roy you want me to talk to her. Why?"

"Because if you haven't seen it yet you are the only Jackass that hasn't, She's in love with you,"

"Roy, give me an hour or so, I'll see what I can do, and please keep me posted. Is there anything I can tell her so far?

"Yeah, one of the accomplices cut a deal for a drug charge, and gave up the guys name, Gene Ganz, from Los Angeles, we think he flew in, did the deed and flew back to LA."

"Roy, I gotta go, I'll call you back as soon as I know one way or the other, Thanks for calling me first, "

Rick hangs his head, how the hell is he going to tell his love of his life a man she once loved had been murdered, and they wanted her to stay here, not to fly home and take charge.

As he slips back into the suite, Kate greets him with a deep sweet kiss,

"Good morning fiancé"

"Good morning back my beautiful fiancé"

Somewhere during the kiss, she has read him like she always does,

"OK Babe, what's going on, come on let's talk, something is really eating you and you promised to let me in, please"

"Kate, please sit here in my lap, let me hold you just for a minute"

"Rick, you are scaring me, are you OK., is anything wrong with Alexis or your Mother?"

Rick holds her tight as he explains the call from Roy, the death of Mike Royce, and how the shooter may have already returned to LA, and they didn't want her to return, nor did he tell Roy about them, that was her decision.

She cries softly, "you know he never knew I knew his wife left him because of the drinking, I tried to help, but I got too close, he could see it and backed off. He was the one that put my name in for Detective, I never knew for over a year"

"Oh Rick, I'm sorry, here I am crying for another man just a day after I propose to you"

"Kate, if you hadn't cried, I would have worried, I know you loved him, but that's OK, you are with me now, and I will never let you go" as one gentle kiss leads to a deep passionate pledge of love from each.

"So, what do I tell Roy? I told him I would call him back,"

"You don't tell him anything," "We'll tell him together that I am your fiancé and if he wants your help on this case you are back without reservation for whatever time you care to give us,"

"Kate, you sure about this? I understand the hell you went through wit***"

Her lips are on his before he can think,

"Rick, we do this together or I find a new job as well. I'm tired of being away from you, worrying, will I make it home to tell you I love you, worrying that someone else will take your love from me" tears drop from her eyes.

"Kate, no one, I mean no one will ever take you from me, or I from you, and nothing would make me happier than to have you pregnant at home, raising our children as we co-write a series, or find a cause we can work for like Beth's. Tons of kids need help arraigning funds for worthy students who would otherwise go without the opportunity to use their God given talents," as he takes her into his arms and gently rocks her massaging her back as she snuggles into his neck.

Rick, you want to get this over with before Roy calls you again. "

"I'm ready Babe, I'm OK, I'm not sure I could say that if all I had were the collection of memories I was holding on to for so long. As long as I have you, we'll make new memories, and they'll be ours, I love you Richard Castle, "

"I Love you Katherine Beckett, Always."

Rick opens his cell phone and dials Roy back, putting the call on speaker,

"Montgomery speaking"

"Roy, this is Rick, and eh well uh I have someone one here"

"Good Morning Sir, how's the case going?"

"Kate, you're in California, how, Castle, when, how lon**** "

"We'll answer all your questions Roy, so let's start from the beginning, Kate interrupts"

A/N Stopping here going to be an interesting conversation with the three, Again, this is a CASKETT LOVE story, but there is always angst in all lives. Thanks as always for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows, Much Appreciated, Tim


	6. Chapter 6

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

" _Rick, her training officer, I think you met him on the jewel case was shot to death last night."_

" _What?" Royce? Yes, we met. Do you have any leads and why is the NYPD working the case, he had moved to Los Angeles?"_

" _Apparently, he had just flown back to New York and he wasn't alone, he was trying to shake off a gang style hit on a young actress who helped in a Robbery thinking it was an audition."_

"OK Roy, why don't you start by telling me WHY you are calling Rick, to talk to me? I mean I work for you, Rick has left the precinct and I don't understand you calling him,"

"Kate are we really going to do that dance? Everyone in this precinct, Hell all of NYPD know that you love Rick, and he loves you so spare me the theatrics of the why's.

We could sure use Rick's help since we don't have a lot to go on other than the name of the shooter, if it is even real, given up by his partner to get reduced time for a major drug bust.

Apparently, Royce had the local patrol call for backup, and drug sniffing dog as a ruse, but the dog hit on a huge shipment of high-grade Coke, worth a couple of hundred thousand on the street.

Ganz lured him into an abandoned warehouse and shot him with what appears to be a cheap throw away, BUT he brought his own silencer. Espo is calling in some favors with TSA now, to confirm. If in fact he did return to LA, all we can do is turn it over to them***"

"Bull Shit Roy, you know damn well that they will talk all the courtesies, but this will go to the bottom of the pile for them and stay unsolved" Kate erupts.

"Kate, there's not a lot we can do, we don't have jurisdiction there, I could try to ask for a joint task force since you are already there, but those guys don't usually like to share and aren't know to play nice with other departments."

"Roy, why don't you pursue that from your end, I'll call Bob and see if he knows the good mayor here that could help, then we'll touch base in a few hours, OK, and Roy, please keep Kate and I a *****"

"Roy, I don't care who you tell, I'm the fiancé of Richard Castle, and if that's going to be a problem with you, the NYPD or anyone else, then just let me know. I'm not losing him over some bullshit politics and procedures, just so we are clear, Sir". Kate almost shouts.

"I took the liberty to get clarification on what constitutes a co-worker according to NYPD regulations, and the one clause, "Must be a paid, consultant, private contractor, or corporation acting on behalf of the Department", according to our commissioner EXCLUDES you and Castle, Kate, and ohhh Don't ever yell at me again, is that clear Detective" he says with a laugh in his voice.

"Sir, yes Sir, I apologize, it's just that I'm not letting anything block us, we have come to far, to let anything stop us from what we both want and deserve,"

"I agree so let me get working on this end, and we'll talk again at 5:30 EST if that's OK with you?"

"Look forward to it Roy" and "Yes Sir" are the responses as Roy ends the call.

Rick looks at Kate with a look of pride, love, and amazement, as she is ready to go to war with her boss and doesn't care who knows she is the future Mrs. Castle.

"What? She says catching him looking at her, "I meant it Rick, I'm done letting others control the amount of time, or if we can be together. If you want, and Only if YOU want to, I would love to have my partner back. I mean I never moved his chair, so it would be a seamless transition" she laughs and grabs Rick for a deep passionate kiss.

"Rick, if you don't want to come back, that's OK, I understand, but can I ask you to please still have my back, keep from going down the rabbit hole as only you can do?"

"Babe, do you seriously think that I would let you leave me, to do what you do without me being there to have your back?"

"Kate Beckett, you are my life, you have been for quite a while and I will go with you wherever we need to go to get justice for your Mom, BUT we'll do it the smart way, without endangering our lives needlessly, OK?"

She looks up into his eyes, as hers pool full of tears, and pulls him in for a kiss of understanding, love, and one of that conveyed her answer, she was his partner, in life, and whatever other endeavors they chose to do, it would now be together.

"Rick, how long do we have to be engaged?" she sniffs

A big smile, her smile breaks across his face, "I didn't know there was a time limit, how long do you think we should wait to say I do?"

"Let's talk tonight, OK? I think you better call Lanie, if she finds out from someone else we are going to have one pissed off ME, for a long time," he laughs

"I have to call Bob, and see if he can grease some wheels, now that Roy has had enough time to go through the politically correct route."

Rick also texts Ryan, the most sympathetic of the two "boys", and tries to find out what is going on with the investigation.

"Hey Kevin, this is Rick, call me when you get this text and can talk, I know about Royce" Rc

His phone rings less than 5 minutes later. "Hey Rick, sorry to have to talk to you under these circumstances" Ryan greets him.

"I know Kev, it sucks, but especially the way it was described to us, he saw it coming"

Yeah, it looks that way, Lanie said the first shot was to the leg, breaking the bone then he crawled to a hiding spot, but the blood trail led the shooter right to him."

"What really sucks is he had no one, so the city is going to bury him in the city cemetery."

"Kevin, call this phone number", giving him the number of his personal attorney, "and keep this between us. His wife is buried at Cypress Hill, if there isn't a double plot, purchase one as close to her as possible. Do you think Lanie can hold up on the services till I can contact Kate and get home?"

"Montgomery has already issued the orders, no action on that end till Kate has the chance to pay her respects and it's being treated as an active officer shooting for the funeral, nice touch, but it still sucks,

His wife, Rick, none of us ever knew he was married, we checked, but nothing came up."

"She died while he was out on one of his extended leaves, seems to have really set him back so when Kate made detective, he retired."

"Kevin, talk to my attorney I've just sent him a quick text authorizing any expense you incur, so make the arrangements that are fitting to the man who served the city so long, forget about the screwup, just focus on the good he did."

"Hold the dates or services till Kate gets home, I'm working on that now, and Kev, I want to let you in before Javi tells you, Kate is with me and we are engaged!"

"No Way, No Freaking way, Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, no details, you just know before Javi so here's your chance to get your money back from Esposito and all of his inside tips from Lanie"

"Thanks Castle, I know just the bet that will do it,"

"Kev, not a word about anything please, I'm trusting you,"

"Word about what, give our love to Kate, I know this has been tough for her."

"Will do, gotta run"

Rick's call to the mayor goes through without a hitch, turns out the mayor of LA is a personal friend of Bob's and owes him a favor for Bob's act of discretion at a previous caucus. He is ordering his Police Commissioner to offer Kate and Rick access to all records, and support, as necessary.

Kate is hesitant to call Lanie, wanting desperately to shout it from the rooftops, but not ready for all of the probing, and sometimes too personal questions she would be subjected to. She dials the number and waits,

"Lanie Parrish speaking, and Kate please tell me you and writer man are getting your groove on, details I want all the details, ****"

"Lanie, Be Quiet a second" Kate is surprised by the authority of the tone of her voice, "We are going to talk, and you can ask questions BUT if you ask for one detail, I am hanging up and calling Madison, and let her rub it in your face she found out first, Got It?"

"Damn Kate, what's got into you, or how many tim****"

"Bye Lanie" Kate says

"NO, NO, NO, I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean it I swear"

"Yes, you did Lanes, and that changes NOW! What I'm going to tell you is something no one else knows, but as for the details of my personal life, sexual or otherwise, if I don't offer them DON" T ASK, are we clear?"

"We're clear Kate, I'm just trying to look after what's best for you,"

"Bull shit Lanie, you are nosey and have to know all about everyone's business, up to now I didn't care, I didn't have anything or one that I cared enough to keep between just the two of us.

That isn't the case anymore, so don't ever ask me about my sex life, or any details of Rick Castle, my fiancé and our personal life again.!"

Kate waits a moment as Lanie's brain finally finished processing

"Your fiancé Kate? Did I hear correctly? You and Writer I mean Rick are engaged to marry?"

"Yes Lanie we are, we haven't set a date yet but it will be soon, and if you ask me if I am pregnant I am going to have Maddie be my Maid of Honor, no more questions you understand? I love you but mind your own business Dear Abby."

"Kate I am so happy that you finally found him, he's been right there for years, we all saw it but you but thank God you came to your senses."

"Does anyone else know?"

Well we told Alexis first, then this morning we had to tell Roy, after hearing about Mike, (long pause then a sniffle,) but no, you're the first.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry about Royce, how did you find out way out in Los Angeles?"

"Roy called Rick, who then held me, as I cried, and told me the story, also that the shooter is back here already so we are working on trying to get LAPD to cooperate, not holding out much hope there."

"I'm glad you didn't see the scene Kate, he wouldn't have wanted that, but Roy is holding up releasing him for burial till you are home and had time to pay your respects, also he ordered an active officer funeral procedure so Mike would have liked that" she says sadly.

"You know Lanes, I first felt I had to be there, I had to be the one to take charge, but holding Rick, who was so compassionate as he told me, it dawned on me, Rick is my now, everything else fits somewhere into a collection of memories, some good, some horrible."

"Thanks, Lanie, I'm sorry I got a little rough, but right now, Rick is my one, my only priority and I could never have said that in the past. What we have, what we do, the memories we build are ours, just ours and I won't share them with anyone."

"I understand Kate, I'm a little jealous, but deep inside I know you have waited a lifetime for this happiness, and I'm just so happy for you."

"Lanes keep me posted if anything comes up unusual on the case will you, I promise Rick and I will handle it together. If you are worried call Rick's phone and we will talk on speaker, I'm done with lies and running."

"Love you girl but I have a call with Roy at 5:30 I need to speak to Rick about before, OK? Talk soon," as the line goes dead.

Rick has called Maurice and arranged to have a white board, larger than the ones at the precinct, sent up with a variety of markers. He has already started on the timeline when Kate joins him in the one bedroom they are going to use as the war room, leaving their bedroom free of any of the gruesome pictures or accounts of the murder.

"You OK Kate, I know it had to be tough" as he immediately comes to her holding her in his arms, just swaying so gently and rubbing her back in I love you circles. She leans into him snuggles against his chest and replied,

"Yeah, I am Rick, I told Lanie that it I didn't have you, it would be different, but you are, and always will be my number one priority Babe.

No more lies, no more running, I'm here and yours as long as you will have me. I love you so much it hurts, actually hurts when I am away from you."

"I know the feeling Love, I truly do, and I don't want to be away from you either."

"Hey, it's 5:30 back home, we better call Roy and see how he made out, as Rick hits the speed dial and speaker buttons on his phone."

"Montgomery Speaking"

"Roy, it's Kate and Rick, we have you on speaker phone," Rick greets him

"Hi, I've got Espo and Ryan in here, hang on a second," a slight pause then Kate could hear Espo mumbling something.

"What's that Espo, couldn't hear you?" "Have something to say to the class?"

Kate then hears Ryan say, "pay up now sucker, all of it", and laughs

"What are you guys betting on now?" she asks

Rick looks at her, and pulls her close, "Us" he whispers

Roy takes charge and says, "OK you two, that's another request for me to transfer you to traffic, keep it up and I'll make it happen"

"Rick, Kate I don't know what happened, I called the chief of police who referred me to the precinct captain that was handling both a suspicious robbery and now the suspected murder of two other people by your boy Ganz, and as expected I got stonewalled."

"Roy, we have***" Rick tries to interrupt,

"Let me finish, I got stonewalled by the Captain, 25 minutes later I got a call from the Police Commissioner, who had received his orders from his Mayor. Kate and you are to be granted all access pass, the only thing Rick, I forged your gun skills a bit, so don't fire a weapon unless life or death, understand?"

"I understand Roy, I hope I don't have to, but you didn't lie, I have qualified, it's all documented with the Range Chief Sir,"

"Well, tomorrow you are to meet a Detective Kyle Seeger at the address I just sent you, be sure you both follow the clues, not the result you want. We'll get justice for Royce, but we'll do it so there will never be a question about how we got there."

"Kate again we are all sorry for your loss, the flags at all precincts are lowered to half-staff, and the Mayor has approved the ceremony to be conducted as if he were still on the force."

"Thanks Roy, that would mean a lot to him, yeah he screwed up, but he served the city for over twenty years doing good. Please thank the Mayor for me."

"I've also held service dates till you and Rick can make it back to pay your respects,"

"Roy, that's sweet, but he had no insurance, so I think he paid a crematory to have his remains cremated"

"Well, the funeral is all paid for, an anonymous donor had already paid for all expenses and he will be laid to rest next to his wife at Cypress Hill with full honors."

"Anonymous donor you say, Ok Roy, we'll touch base tomorrow after we work with Seeger at LAPD. Sir, Thanks for your help and understanding, we won't let you down."

"Good Night Sir," as she turns to Rick, and just holds him crying, gently, then harder, "Thank you Rick, I know where that came from, is there anything you wouldn't do to make me happy?"

"Well," he kisses her sweetly and lovingly, "No, nothing Babe"

The next kiss comes from Kate, and leads to many more, till she takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom, Room Service was designed for times like this.

A/N I love writing the scenes with Adults Beckett and Castle, next chapter we get the Talk, how long before they wed, the venue, big, small, and those details, we also get to meet Kyle Seeger who is not happy to have two of NYPD's finest forced on him, will see how that plays, Thanks for all of the reads, favorites, follow and reviews, I am humbled by all of you, It's greatly appreciated, Tim


	7. Chapter 7

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

" _You know Lanes, I first felt I had to be there, I had to be the one to take charge, but holding Rick, who was so compassionate as he told me, it dawned on me, Rick is my now, everything else fits somewhere into a collection of memories, some good, some horrible."_

" _Thanks, Lanie, I'm sorry I got a little rough, but right now, Rick is my one, my only priority and I could never have said that in the past. What we have, what we do, the memories we build are ours, just ours and I won't share them with anyone."_

Rick looks over at his partner, his love, his life, and watches her breathing, such an adorable creature, "Still creepy when you stare Rick, no matter how much I love you or want to Fuck your brains out" she husks so sexy.

She rolls on top of him and for a long period of time intermittently peer into each other's eyes, then kisses on the nose, lips, then back to the deep looks into each other's eyes.

It dawns on her she has Never had a partner who invested so much time both before and after the deed to insure she felt treasured, special and his one and only.

Rick had made her feel like no other man had come close to being able to do. She never had to guess, she knew that if it could be done by any earthly means, and she wanted it, Rick would make it happen.

She didn't care about his fame, his money, or his status in social circles, she knew that no matter where he went, he would always have her heart with him. For the first time in Kate Beckett's life she had fell in love, pure, and natural love with a man who loved her more than earth itself.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you thinking about? You get the most adorable wrinkle in your forehead when you are deep in thought, so what is it Kate?"

"Promise not to laugh when I tell you, it's going to sound so stupid, so you have to promise, OK?"

"Babe, you're engaged to the king of stupid, so whatever it is I promise I won't laugh"

"I just realized that you were my first," Rick is looking puzzled a bit, they both knew that each had experienced other people before,

"No Rick, not my first physical encounter, but the first man I made Love to, rather than having sex with, you always make me feel so comfortable and special, before and after. My God I hear woman complain all the time, and you treat me like this, like a queen, please tell me this doesn't end when we get married.

"Kate, you are right, you are my first as well, I thought I was in love before, but I was only living a lie, for the first time, I enjoy making love to my fiancé watching her as she is pleased, over and over, and that arouses me so much more than just having sex. We have never done that, since our first time, well at least for me, it was making love."

"Rick, I never knew what making love was till we joined together, and I can say, I have never ever felt the way I feel with you, and I never want to lose that.

Please tell me you won't get bored with me, and I'll wind up like the other wives, after having felt this, as close to heaven I couldn't go back."

"Babe, I promise you I will never grow tired of you, or making love to you, let's put it in our wedding vows, tastefully of course, but a vow to sustain the love we have nurtured and grown between us, Always"

"Speaking of, we were supposed to talk about our plans tonight, I'm sorry I got so distracted with other activities, it slipped my mind," Rick smiles at her.

"Well, counting the two years we have been doing this dance, and since we both admitted we have been in love with each other for over a year, when do you want to get married Kate?"

"Do you want the big church wedding, quiet one at say the Hamptons, jet of to Maui for our wedding just the two of us, What ever you want, just say and I'll make it happen, I promise if it is at all possible"

She smiles the smile he loves, and leans her head onto his chest, listening to the heart that beats for her,

"I don't really have much family left, some Aunts, one which will despise you no matter what your do", she giggles, and outside of Martha and Alexis, is there anyone else in your family you want there? I warn you if you even utter the word Meredith or Gina I will make you sorry buster," she busts out into a full laugh.

"No, like you said, really only family I have is Mother and Alexis, most of our friends we both know from the precinct, so outside of Mother's list of hopeful directors she will try to invite" as he rolls his eyes and makes a facial expression, "I really don't have many to invite."

"Rick, would you mind keeping it small, I mean possibly even at the Hampton's, or someplace similar?"

"I'm fine with that Babe, I just wish you had spent time at the Beach House, so you would know how large we could plan" as a sad look crosses his face.

"Hey Rick, no sad memories, right? I'll see it for the first time as your fiancé and no other person can say that" she smiles.

"Let's go as soon as we get home after the funeral, I'm sure you are going to need some time off, and don't argue, it's OK to be human Kate. I will be with you there and Always. You never will be alone again, OK?"

"How do you always know exactly what to say", as she pulls him into a sweet kiss, confirming the love that radiates from them both.

 **Los Angeles Police Department**

 **100 West 1** **st** **St**

 **Los Angeles CA**

 **3 hours later**

As they enter the vestibule of the station, both Kate and Rick can sense the different vibe between their beloved 12th precinct, and Los Angeles. It seemed to be so formal, so stiff, with a lot of activity, but not a lot of comradery shown.

"Excuse me Sargent, we are here to see Detective Kyle Seeger, he is expecting us, Detective Beckett, and Special Consultant Richard Castle, NYPD" as she shows her badge.

"I'll ring the floor to see if he's in, you can wait over there," as he points to some chairs across the aisle, that have seen their better days.

Kate grows impatient after waiting over 25 minutes and approaches the desk once again, "Sargent, can you try Detective Seeger again, please"?

"Look, this isn't New York and we don't work on your schedule, he'll be down when he's down, I'm busy" as he returns to playing solitaire on his computer.

Kate can tell this is going to be a hostile work environment, and simply walks away. Rick has caught the rude Sargent on tape, and also his computer screen, and has sent a text message to the Commissioner, contact information courtesy of Bob, with the code word, Silence, with the file attached.

"Well this is going to be fun, I doubt they give us the time of day Rick"

"I'm not so sure of that, wait for it, should be right about now, " as the phone on the Sargent's desk rings, and although they could not make out what was being said, they knew it was not pleasant.

A very red-faced Sargent walks over to them, "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, on behalf of the LAPD, I apologize for the delay and rude behavior if you follow me I will show you to Detective Seeger's floor."

Kate looks up at Rick, who is smiling, and he just couldn't resist a jab at the rude cop for speaking to Kate the way he had, "So Sargent, when is the Commissioner going to be down to talk to you and your Captain?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle, I didn't know you were connected,"

"Obviously, but I don't think the Commissioner is going to take lightly your choice of computer games when you speak?"

"Sir?"

Rick opens his phone and shows the Sargent the tape of his rude behavior, then to top it off, he even captured the active game of cards he had been playing.

"Let's get something clear, this lady has earned her badge, and you and all of LAPD will show her respect or I'll call in every favor and you will be on the Docks on rotating shifts.

It appears you need to get out and walk anyway, it might knock off a few pounds"

"Yes Sir" was the only answer that was uttered.

The uniformed Sargent escorted them to a large conference room and offered coffee, tea, water or juice, "Detective Seeger will be right with you."

Less than 5 minutes pass, and the door opens, with a large sandy haired man, obviously not happy, but forcing politeness,

"Good Morning Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, I'm Kyle Seeger, Lead homicide investigator for two cases we think are connected to yours in New York Detective. I was instructed to answer***"

"You were instructed to afford us the same access as a member of your department, to all files we request concerning these cases, Detective Seeger, isn't that correct or do I need to call the commissioner again for clarification?" Rick interrupts forcibly.

"You are correct Mr. Castle, we will offer you all the information we have gained, and hopefully you will do the same, although I must say this is the first time the Commissioner himself has gotten involved with a case on this level."

Kate speaks up, "Look Detective, we're not here to make you look bad, your unprofessional behavior did that to yourselves, we are here to solve a murder of a former NYPD cop who was living in your city.

He was killed on a visit back to New York, by a shooter who stayed less than 24 hours before returning here, his home. I expect to be kept in the loop of ALL developments, and if you haven't figured it out yet, it's not me that is pulling your strings, my fiancé has a very close connection to the Commissioner."

"Well, here is what we know so far, the actress that your friend took to New York was used to lure the owner of a Defense Contractor to speak certain words, she recorded them with a small recorder, and when she turned it over to who she thought were the shows producers, she was paid industry rate and left."

"Ganz has an inside contact at the contractor, even though she knew the words to unlock the vault, it had to be in Calvin, the owner's voice to deactivate the lock"

"What was stolen", Kate asks

"Over 800 pounds of special ammunition that can pierce standard body armor and shatter any bullet proof glass on the market today." Detective Seeger replies.

"The first two victims were armored car drivers who just left the Reserve Bank to replenish local banks with cash, they haven't disclosed the total amount taken, but we know it was huge,"

"He must be trying to clean up now since he sent his goons for Violet who helped dupe the contractor, and killed Mike Royce, the PI protecting her in New York," Castle offers.

"How did you know about the contact at the Defense Contractor, and the voice activation for the special vault?" Kate asks, making sure the puzzle pieces fit.

"Ganz's associate had struck up a relationship with Calvin's personal assistant, wined, dined and impressed her till he got the information they needed. The day after the robbery, he came over for dinner, except he shot her 3 times, leaving her for dead.

A neighbor just happened to pass by the open door, called 9-1-1, she lived long enough to relay the whole scheme, and her role before she passed. That information is not known, so please treat it as such,"

Both Rick and Kate nod in affirmation, "Was Ganz going to use the ammunition for his personal use, or was there another motive?" Kate asked

"I can see why you are one of New York's best detectives," Seeger says trying to buy some grace from the earlier blunders, "Ganz has arranged to sell them tonight at 7:00 PM to a representative of a Drug Lord, very dangerous, both here and his home country of Mexico."

"We have the sting operation all setup, including cops posing as beach goers, SWAT and the FBI are all coordinating tonight, we were told to sit on the sidelines."

"That's only 3 hours from now, is there anyway we can monitor the results Detective Seeger?" Rick asks

"We have mounted 6 roof top cameras, in the eves of the building surrounding the meet location, and will have live stream, as well as monitoring the scanners and police radios, you're welcome to sit in tonight, if you wish," he replies.

"Is there anywhere close by that we can grab a bite to eat, and take a few moments to collect our thoughts?" Kate asks, a bit overwhelmed at the events that have and are about to occur.

"Yeah, Polk's Deli is less than a block away, great burgers, wraps and always fresh sandwiches, it's frequented by a lot of cops, and at this hour should be fairly slow" Seeger offers.

"Thanks Detective, we'll be back after we get something to eat, I trust we won't have the same problem getting back up here when we return," Rick asks

Seeger opens his desk, takes two Visitor Badges, activates both, and goes to a computer screen to activate the clearance level. "Not now, swipe the badge once you are in the elevator, it will take you to any floor except the records room."

"Thanks, we'll be back shortly" Rick says as they make their way to the elevator.

As they pass by the Sargent's desk from earlier, they notice a different officer there. They hold hands and walk the short half block to the restaurant, both just enjoying each other's touch, till finally they are seated in a booth.

"Rick, this went a lot deeper than any of us thought, I just want you to know, I would never have made it to here.

Mike's death would have gone unsolved, if I didn't have you, I need you and I love you, Always"

"I know Babe, I love you Always. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, for anyone you love, or loved, anything that will bring you happiness and peace I will do."

Tears form in her eyes, "You know it's scary just how stupid I really was, you were laying the world at my feet, and I was so caught up in my walls I couldn't see past or over them, I can never tell you how sorry I am for all the times I hurt you."

Rick pulls her to him, "Shh no more of that, I'm sure I did some pretty stupid things as well, and I'm sorry for every time I hurt you," as he kisses her head gently allowing her time to dab her tears before the lunch order arrives.

The remainder of the meal goes smoothly, Rick summons his server over,

"Do you know a Kyle Seeger, from the ***"

"Oh yeah he's in here all the time, along with the other 3 detectives that work on his team."

"Well do you know what they order mostly?"

"Oh, yea we got those orders down pat, would you like to place a carry out order for them, Detective called earlier and wanted to know if someone could drop off his order, but we are shorthanded."

"That would be great, just put it all on my tab when they are done, and please label which is which,"

Rick pays the bill, and of course leaves the server a tip probably larger than her weekly salary. As they hold hands, on the way back, Rick holding one bag, Kate the other, it registers that even without words, they were conveying their love for one another, and neither need to say a word, the hearts do the talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" **I can see why you are one of New York's best detectives," Seeger says trying to buy some grace from the earlier blunders, "Ganz has arranged to sell them tonight at 7:00 PM to a representative of a Drug Lord, very dangerous, both here and his home country of Mexico."**

" **We have the sting operation all setup, including cops posing as beach goers, SWAT and the FBI are all coordinating tonight, we were told to sit on the sidelines."**

 **Los Angeles Police Department**

 **100 West 1** **st** **St**

 **Los Angeles CA**

 **6:33 PM Same Day**

Kate and Rick make their way back into the lobby and go to show their badges when the officer just waves them through. Entering the elevator, they sneak one quick kiss, before the chime dings for the floor housing homicide, where they see Seeger barking orders to another group, perhaps his team. As soon as he notices them, the attitude is back to sunshine and roses,

"Detective, the waitress said you didn't get a chance to eat today, so we took the liberty of bringing you and your team back your usual orders. I think we have about 25 minutes before the take down is scheduled." Rick says politely as he and Kate extends the bags of food.

A look of shock comes over Seeger's face, then shyly he remembers his manners,

"Thanks Mr. Castle, that was very thoughtful of you both, Hey Guys, our guests from New York have brought us food, be quick about it, the takedown is in 18 minutes and I want everyone in their stations.

Less than 15 minutes they are all situated in the large conference room, showing each of the 6 remote camera feeds, with the ability to zoom in on one or more at a time. Promptly at 7:00 PM a big burly guy with tattoo's over his arm comes into view, except for his face, "this is the CI and for his safety his face will not be shown" Seeger announces.

Next a panel truck pulls into view with Ganz and one of his gang leaders, obviously in a hurry, the exchange of money occurs. The big guy and the gang member start to load the panel truck from the first vehicle, you could hear someone say, stick with Ganz, whose got primary, then the radio clicks with a badge number, I'm primary, eyes on him sir, then I got your six.

Wait for my signal,****** then It's a Go all units, it's a go, and there appeared to be over 100 Police, SWAT, Sheriffs, and FBI cars converge on the spot. Ganz made the mistake of trying to run, then his biggest mistake was to pull a gun and fire towards an officer, he was riddled with bullets, a moment later lay dead on the pier. Royce's final words proved to be prophetic, the hell did indeed rain down on Ganz and provide closure for multiple murders, including former NYPD Officer, Mike Royce.

Kate and Rick were allowed to stay as they interrogated the associate of Ganz, who confirmed he was the shooter of all three victims, and produced a location, a storage locker where a cache of guns, drugs and money were found along with fake ID's. The force also rounded up the remainder of the Ganz Gang and with each one singing loud on the other, convictions were sure to follow.

It was a bitter sweet moment for Kate, yes Mike had been avenged, but the man took the easy way out, death over trial and prison. "Bet your TO would tell you to take the win, it doesn't look pretty but it's still a win, and Mike has justice" Rick says quietly as he gently holds Kate.

"You're right, in fact Royce would have said, the cost of the bullets were less than the cost to house the maggot, he got justice, swift, but still justice" she whispers back to Rick through watery eyes. "I Love you Rick, just please never leave me, I don't think I could take it,"

"Sweetie, I'm never going anywhere, we're going to grow old together and let our Grandkids come and wait on us when we are old and feeble," he smiles, then see's the look in her eyes "Kate, I'm serious, you are my Always."

Detective Seeger comes over to them, "Well I guess this closes both your case as well as my two, the bastard took the easy way, but he won't hurt anyone again. I'm very sorry for your loss Detective, I have transmitted the official report along with a copy of the video to your Captain to allow the case to be closed and the death benefits paid"

"That was very kind of you Detective, I appreciate the cooperation you provided"

"Well we do apologize for the initial ***"

"It never happened, we are good and if you are ever in New York please look us up" as she shakes his hand, "Your department was very helpful indeed" not letting him complete his statement.

"Mr. Castle, thank you as well, please do take care and hopefully next time we see each other it will be under better circumstances."

Rick removes his badge, then turns to Kate, gently taking hers from her lapel, "What do you say, Let's get out of here, Montgomery will need an update when we get to the hotel"

"I know, I just want some alone time with you, I have never been clingy my entire life, but the last few weeks, I just have to have you near me, or I don't feel complete."

"Babe, the car service is waiting for us, all we need to do to be alone is go on one elevator ride, and raise the privacy screen in the limo, so let's go, OK?"

As soon as the elevator has stopped Kate is leading Rick out of the elevator towards the car, and once the privacy screen was raised, she turned to him, crying gently, as he pulled her into him.

"Babe, what is it? Missing Royce? It's all right, he was someone special in your life, it's natural to ****"

Her lips claim his mid-sentence, and she pours out her love, in her kiss, then another and another, till she is composed enough to talk. "Rick, it wasn't Mike, I mean I felt bad, and a loss, but that wasn't it."

"I realized just how close I came to losing you on so many different cases and was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt, in fact I kept you away by seeing men I didn't love or ever would. I could have lost you just as easy as Mike, except you're the love of my life, I know that now."

"Babe, hey, we both did stupid things, but that's over, we're engaged and when we get more than 5 minutes uninterrupted we are going to plan our wedding, just the way you want, I love you, no more thoughts of the past OK?" Rick returns her kiss, and she finally begins to relax in his arms just as they arrive at the Four Seasons.

"It's 1:30 AM LA Time, think we should wait to brief the Captain, don't you Rick?"

"I sent him a text and told him we would be available for an update after 9:00 AM LA Time tomorrow, so we can get some rest, or well rest" his smile lights up her spirits.

The next several hours are spent reassuring each other that no matter how stupid the act, it was in the past, and the slate was clean. No old boyfriends, girlfriends or anyone from their pasts that would hurt one or the other would be mentioned.

It wasn't that they were trying to re-write history, but rather establish the baseline, of what worked for them. It helped Rick as much as Kate, and since they had done it together, gave them both the feeling that if they could get through that they could face anything that life would throw at them.

They also came up with the ground rule that all relationship discussions in the future would be conducted in bed, with Rick holding her, with her head oh his chest, a reminder that his heart beat for her, and she had promised to never break it.

Eventually between making love, petting, and talking both fell asleep in each other's arms, and surprisingly there were no bad dreams, just visions of little Castles running in the sand or around a big house in the suburbs.

 **NYPD**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **7:00 AM EST Next Day**

Captain Montgomery has logged onto his computer, scanned the incoming emails, till he spots one marked Important from the LAPD. As the attachment is virus scanned, then downloaded, he hits play, and is amazed at what he sees.

The robbery is solved, Ganz is dead, NYPD have his accomplice in custody and he will be doing a lot of time on the felony drug possession, and accomplice to attempted murder charges, no damages to any police officers, so all that remains is Beckett's final report and he can close this case.

"Esposito, Ryan, My Office Now" he barks as he sees the two straggling in a few minutes late.

"Sir yes Sir" comes the reply from both.

"Sit your asses down, and keep your mouths closed" he snarls as the two walk into his office, and "Ryan close the door".

"I received an email from LAPD overnight, and it contained the filmed results of the takedown of Ganz, come over here and look for yourselves."

The two detectives move reluctantly and stand behind the Captain as he plays the video for them clearly showing Ganz, forcing the hand of the officers. Suicide by police is the term used in some cities, leaving an officer no recourse but to shoot, just as Ganz did.

Then the Squad Leader of the LAPD Swat team comes on, and dictates the events of the night almost like he was reciting a book report, no emotion, till he says "No officers or official personal were injured, except for the death of Michael Royce, retired NYPD, our condolences to his police and personal families."

"Looks like they closed the case Captain" Ryan says

"Except we have our own paperwork to do, and just so you guys know, Kate is not to see this, complete the case, you will be the support for the DA in the Drug Case, time for her to start her new life without reminders."

"I'll be calling them in about an hour or so, so stick close, as I said you two will complete the paperwork TODAY, am I clear?"

"Yes Sir," both sound off in unison.

"One more thing, you both know Beckett is engaged, so I fully expect you two to step it up, it wouldn't surprise me if she actually begins to take some of the 27 weeks of accumulated vacation time soon. My message if I have to spell it out, you both will be point on most investigations, it's time to leave the cradle gentlemen. Dismissed "

"Wow Bro, do you really think Kate is going to start taking vacation?" Espo asks Ryan once out of earshot of the Captain.

"Espo, she is marrying a freaking millionaire, why she would want to work anymore is anyone's guess, other than her Mom's case, what keeps her here?"

 **Castle's Penthouse**

 **Los Angeles, CA 7:30 AM local time**

Kate awakes to find her fiancé propped on one elbow looking at her so lovingly, "Still Creepy Rick, even if I do love you," as she pulls him in for a good morning kiss.

"I ordered coffee, and look" he gets that little boy with a new toy look on his face, excitement he can hardly contain, "Bear Claws, Maurice had them sent over from North Hollywood this morning so they would be fresh for you"

"Really Rick, that man is amazing, does he do that for all the guests or are you just one of a few?"

"WE are on the preferred list, future Mrs. Castle, so anything you want, or need Maurice will make it happen, if it's possible"

"Like you do for me, except no love making for him, right?" Kate kids

They enjoy the coffee and treats then assume Kate's position, Rick on his back looking at the ceiling, Kate with her head on his chest, ear over his heart, and wrapped up gently in his arms.

"I love my position when we talk Rick, I just feel so safe, and secure in your arms, and each heart beat I hear is an I love you from you, so special I love you Rick, I'm going to say that everyday at least once I promise, just to be sure you never forget."

"Kate, I love you, and I will never forget, I carry your heart with me, to protect and keep you safe and never let you hurt again if I can help it, you are my world, my everything" as he kisses her gently and sweetly.

As the kiss breaks and each are left staring in each other's eyes, Kate finally breaks the silence after several moments, "What time do we brief Montgomery again Babe? Once we do that I thought we could make plans to head home."

"I texted him we wouldn't be available till 9:00 AM our time so I think we ha****"

Kate is pulls him into her for a kiss that leaves no doubt what she desires. Finally at 8:45 AM Rick hold his hand up, "Stop Babe, we have the rest of our lives , don't kill me before I can complete my dream" he smiles totally exhausted from the "You have no Idea" activities that his fiancé has just made a believer, again, out of him.

 **NYPD 12** **th** **Precinct**

 **11:56 AM Same Day**

Montgomery's phone rings with Rick's caller ID, as he motions Ryan and Esposito to join him.

"Good Morning Rick, Kate thanks for the update last night Rick, and most of all thanks for not calling me at 4:30 AM local time here, I'm getting too old for that crap."

"I have Ryan and Esposito with me, we have reviewed the official reports including the video of the forced police suicide of Ganz, I'm sorry Kate, but at least the bastard won't hurt anyone else."

"Thank you Sir, but like Rick and I talked, Mike would have said it was the cheaper route, a few bullets to save years of tax payers dollars housing him in prison," she is holding Rick's hand and gently gives it a squeeze as she looks into his eyes.

"Is there anything we need to add to the report, or can we take the transcript and complete ours, FYI Violet is returning to San Francisco to stay with her family, she's done with the acting scene so she is safe."

"I can't think of anything Sir, Rick you spoke to Seeger and his Captain last night, anything to add to the official report?"

"Captain, the LAPD have put Royce in for an accommodation, posthumously since he is the one that followed the clues, and ultimately paid the price to break this case. They estimate the ammunition would have killed or wounded hundreds of Police Officers.

They are wearing the Blue Bands across their badge with Mike's badge number, for one week to honor him beginning next Monday start of shift."

Kate has turned her head into Rick's shoulder and is weeping softly, for a moment, then mouths silently "Thank You Babe".

"Well, that's an honor I didn't expect, Good work you two, both with the case and with the LAPD, sounds like you have established some relationships. Kate, once you are home and you and Rick are up to it we will finalize Mike's arrangements, we have time so don't push yourself."

"Thank you, Sir, I think we will be leaving later today," Rick is shaking his head affirmatively, "so we will down sometime tomorrow afternoon. I can hear Royce now with his TO voice, you're slacking Beckett, no one gives a damn about your paper cut, suck it up buttercup" as she laughs

"Well we will see you both tomorrow, then we need to talk about, ***"

"If you are going to say taking some vacation you are absolutely right Roy, boys have your calendars updated, because I have a wedding to plan and I'll be damned if another body drop is going to screw it up."

"Safe travels you two, see you tomorrow" as the phone disconnects, on the call and also on one part of Beckett's past. They have navigated the troubled waters and came out on the other side, now it's time to celebrate, and make her dream come true, wearing his wedding ring, Always.

A/N This is an AU take on how things could have gone, I liked the episode that was filmed, except the fact she is still with Josh, and their souls were practically laid bare, another block for the sake of blocking. Also, I thought they strung the wedding out for at least one season too long, if not more. Next chapter we deal with Royce's funeral, Kate taking time away as Rick returns to the precinct in a diminished time commitment, and the start of Rick and Kate's foundation, for deprived students. As always Thanks for your reads, comments, reviews and favorites, I appreciate the response. Tim


	9. Chapter 9

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

" _Captain, the LAPD have put Royce in for an accommodation, posthumously since he is the one that followed the clues, and ultimately paid the price to break this case. They estimate the ammunition would have killed or wounded hundreds of Police Officers._

 _They are wearing the Blue Bands across their badge with Mike's badge number, for one week to honor him beginning next Monday start of shift."_

Ric's limo pulls up to the private plane section of LAX airport and after clearances are obtained, they are free to board the plane.

'Hi Kate, Rick, we're sorry to hear of your loss Kate," as Janice greets them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks Janice, it was a shock to say the least, but the Graduation was great, and in the end, all turned out well, thanks for your thoughts" Kate smiles.

"Hi Janice, how does it look going home, any turbulence expected?"

"None Rick, we have clear weather all the way back to New York, should be right on schedule. Ohhh and I took care of that other matter, it is all stocked now."

As they take their seats, Rick by the window, Kate snuggled as close as the seat belt would allow to him. She has her head laid on his shoulder holding his hand, playing with his ring finger, outlining the shape of a ring with her finger, and kissing him gently on his neck.

Kate Beckett had certainly changed, she never before displayed acts of affection in public, heck you could barely read how she felt at any time. Janice approached with a bottle and a wine glass,

"Kate, Rick asked us to stock up on this, would you care for a glass before takeoff?"

A quick glance at the label told her all she needed to know, Rick had arranged for her favorite wine, the one that made her fell all fuzzy, to be stocked.

"Yes Janice, please", she didn't need to look to know Rick was wearing that smile he always did when he did something to make her happy.

Turning to cup his face gently, she kisses him with a sweet, I love you kiss, then says to him, "You never stop spoiling me do you, Thank You, I love you Rick, more and more with each day"

"It was the one you love right Babe?"

"Oh yeah, it's the right one Rick, I just hope no one is home at the loft by the time we get home, you know how this makes me feel" as she blushes slightly.

A devilish grin comes upon his face, "Mother is at Chet's and Alexis is at a 3-day seminar if upstate New York with Paige and her Mom, so we're clear for action." As he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You better hope that privacy screen is truly private the way this makes me feel, the car may not get out of the airport parking lot much less to the Loft" as she bites he lower lip and slightly flicks her tongue through her teeth, knowing both these drive him up a wall with anticipation.

"Kate, you are such a sexy thing, you don't know what you do to me, just with those little gestures"

Over the loudspeaker, Janice's voice comes across clear, "OK Rick, Kate buckle up we are cleared for takeoff, we should be landing in 4 hours and 7 minutes. Hit your call buttons if you need anything, I'm dimming the cabin lights, talk to you in a bit" as the speaker clicks off and the lights dim down to a mellow glow.

Kate finishes her wine, and Rick takes the empty glass from her sleeping hand and sets it on his tray. She is nuzzled against him, sound asleep, but her breathing sends shivers up his spine in anticipation, God he loves this woman, and now he knows she loves him the same way, yep he was one lucky man the thinks as sleep captures him as well.

Kate awakes almost 3 hours later when Janice, taps her arm gently, "Sorry Kate we are about 30 minutes out, you have time for a drink if you would like another glass of wine"

"Thanks Janice, that would be great, while you are getting that, let me wake up my man here" she smiles

Kate leans in and kisses him very gently, then again, a little longer and repeats the process till he is lip locking her demanding tongue and entrance, and opens his eyes,

"Babe promise me that will be our wake-up call from now on" as he smiles.

Janice has brought his three fingers of single malt, as well as a glass of Kate's brand of wine, so thank goodness the car service will be waiting for them. She snuggles into him, head on his chest reflecting just how grateful she is, and how much in love she now KNOWS she is. Even thoughts of Mike Royce, pass as great memories, a tragic end to a life that was torn between earth and heaven since his wife passed, but she's sure he would be pleased how the scenes played out.

The car service gets the couple to the Loft just in time, as the love fest continues on the elevator, and finally through the front door of the loft. Kate pulls back for just a moment, making sure there had not been a change in plans, and the loft is truly empty, satisfied they make their way back to the Bedroom discarding items of clothing along the way, and the night is spent, expressing their love for each other, over and over again.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **New York**

 **9:00 AM Monday**

Rick had texted Roy when they landed and told him they would be in the next day to deal with the final details of Royce's funeral, and as they approached the precinct, Kate noticed the flags were flying at half-mast, an honor for a fallen hero. She held Rick's hand as they approached the stairs, then entered the elevator, finally arriving at the 4th floor, Homicide Division.

They were greeted by both uniformed and plain clothes officers as soon as they stepped off the elevator, all with the blue band around their badges in honor of a fallen officer, never breaking grip of each other's hand. Karpowski was the first to pick up the flash from Kate's ring

"Damn Kate, that ring should come with warnings that it could blind you," as she pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations we are so happy for you both"

"Thanks Karp, I know it was the last thing people expected but when you know you have the right one, you grab on and don't let go."

"Well it took you long enough Kate, we knew that for years, he idolizes you, and most of us ladies would kill for a love like that."

"What can I say, I'm a slow learner BUT if any of you come near him now, it's target practice" she half smiles,

Karpowski had worked with her long enough to know that it might sound like joking, BUT Kate Beckett did not share, especially Rick Castle, and she pitied the fool who would try to come on to him now.

Rick and Kate walk to her desk, and before she can set her purse down hear

"Beckett, Castle, my office now" from Roy Montgomery.

"Welcome back you two, and Kate I hope you weren't under any illusions you were coming back to work today, were you?"

"No sir, I was just going to catch up with my emails, so I don't fall too far behind."

"That's all been reassigned to Esposito and Ryan for the time being, you are off for 3 weeks leave, starting as soon as you complete the details of Royce's service. The Chaplain has an appointment to see you and Rick as soon as you visit Lanie.

Mike's body has been held there for you to view privately. The flags will remain at half-mast the remainder of this week, the blue sleeves over badges will be worn until after the service, and Mike will be treated as an active officer, killed in the line of duty. Any questions or is there anything I or the department can do?"

"Sir, you know Mike didn't have any family, but I think he would like to donate his insurance proceeds to the Widows and Orphans fund of the NYPD."

"Kate, he had a will," Kate gasps in surprise

"I know it surprised us as well but after we notified the contact located in his wallet, turned out it was an attorney that prepared the will. I guess Gene Simmons pushed him to be sure all was in order."

"You're right, his benefits do go the Widow's fund, and he asked that you make the arrangements. That's why we held off till you could get here, the Chaplain has some of his wishes he will go over with you."

"Thank You Sir, I think Rick and I will go down to see Lanie and get the hard part over with, we'll keep you posted", as she grabs Ricks hand for comfort.

 **NYC Morgue**

 **9:40 AM Same Day**

Kate and Rick hold hands the entire walk back to the elevator, Kate even dropped her head on his shoulder for a moment to regain her composure, knowing of all the things she must do in the next few days, this would be the toughest. Still holding hands as they approach the Morgue Office, Lanie spots them and steps up quickly to meet them.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry, I know this has been hell for you, are you sure you want to view his body like this?"

"Kate, you know you don't have to do this Babe, Mike would understand."

"Rick, if that were me, could you walk away without saying goodbye?"

"Do you want to do this alone, or do you want me with you?"

She holds his hand and gently leads him towards the partition Lanie is standing in front of, "Rick we do everything together, no more you and me, it's us Babe and I need you more than you know."

The sheet is pulled back as Lannie, looks sadly toward Kate, and Rick, who proceed to the body. Kate gently reaches out, and gently touches his hair,

"Mike, you did good, just like you told me follow the evidence. We got him Mike, but you know that now. Rick's here, we're getting married like you told me we should, shut up, I know you're laughing wherever you are, but we'll miss you, see you on the other side."

Kate is surprised but Rick steps forward a step,

"Mike, I didn't know you well, except through Kate, and I know she loved you and your willingness to teach her everything. Thanks for keeping her safe for me, for teaching her how to keep safe, we got it from here, Rest in Peace,"

Kate is touched that Rick would be so kind, the tears begin to fall as she turns to her rock, Rick, and he just holds her as she weeps. She weeps for Mike, for the opportunities he will miss, for all of the lost opportunities she has wasted, but most of all she weeps because she never had an opportunity to say goodbye to an old friend. Rick quietly holds her till the tears subside, and then just says,

"I think the Chaplain's office is this way Babe, if you're ready."

The official NYPD Chaplain has a small office one floor up from Lanie and is expecting them as they approached.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle Please accept our deepest condolences on your recent loss. Mike has named you as his executrix of his will, and in charge of the services. I understand he is to be laid to rest next to his wife, and will be viewed at Fortune Funeral Home for one evening, prior to burial, is that correct?"

Kate is at a loss of what Rick has done in the background, so she defers to him,

"Reverend, I think Detective Ryan has made those arrangements for Kate while we were out of town, so if that was what was he sent you it is correct."

"Yes, the information is from Detective Ryan, so we can proceed with that portion. Detective Beckett is there a day you would prefer to have the visitation, the Home has openings for as early as tomorrow, but they recommend Visitation on Thursday with services from the Funeral Home on Friday."

Kate is holding Rick's hand tighter, as memories of her as a 19 year old making the arrangements for her Mother, "That sounds fine Chaplain, please make the arrangements" Rick says softly as Kate turns and lays her head on his shoulders weeping softly.

"I know this is a difficult time, so just a few more details and I can make the arrangements. I took the liberty of a rough outline of the service, as he pulls out a printed sheet of paper for both Kate and Rick, we can delete or add anything you like Detective.

Invocation

Prayer

Opening remarks/greetings

Special music – Amazing Grace Police Band

Scripture reading/clergy remarks

Speakers

Mayor

Special Representative, LAPD Posthumous award for Distinguished Service to Citizens of Los Angeles.

Eulogy – Rick Castle

Closing remarks/prayer

"I took the liberty of listing you Mr. Castle for the Eulogy, but of course Detective you are free to deliver it if you choose."

Kate looked at Rick through watery eyes, almost a plea, "I'll take care of it Chaplain," Rick says softly, seeing the relief in Kate's eyes.

"Very well, I think we have it all, Visitation this Thursday from 7:00 – 9:00 PM with services at 11:00 AM the following day at the Fortune Funeral Home, "the Chaplain repeats to insure all details are correct.

"Thank you both, I know this is a very difficult time, please reach out should you need anything, and I will see you at Fortune's on Thursday. Have a pleasant day"

Rick is practically holding Kate up as they leave the Chaplains office, till finally she turns into him and holds him in such a tight hug, "Rick, never leave me, Promise, please never leave me"

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you, like I promised, Always. Let's get you home, I've already sent Roy the information, so there's no need to go back to the floor. Maybe if you feel up to it, we could head to the Hampton's this afternoon, just to get away."

She looks up at him with red eyes, and pulls him in for a kiss, "Let's get out of here, and I'd love to see where we are going to get married at, that is if it's OK with you."

A/N We're stopping it here, for now. Lots of heavy stuff has been dealt with, give our couple a few days at the Hampton's to start talking about the Wedding, the date, who to invite, then return to the City to pay honor to Michael Royce, who IMO was left in a garbage heap in the series. So many different ways to build off that. Have to see where the characters go. Thanks for the reads, review, follows, and favorites.

Also, if you are a guest or Anon reviewer, offer something of value or don't waste your time. This is FICTION, if you want every point to be precise to real life, write your own story.


	10. Chapter 10

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

 _Kate is holding Rick's hand tighter, as memories of her as a 19 year old making the arrangements for her Mother, "That sounds fine Chaplain, please make the arrangements" Rick says softly as Kate turns and lays her head on his shoulders weeping softly._

" _I know this is a difficult time, so just a few more details and I can make the arrangements. I took the liberty of a rough outline of the service, as he pulls out a printed sheet of paper for both Kate and Rick, we can delete or add anything you like Detective_.

 **Hamptons Beach House**

 **6:00 PM Same Day (Monday)**

Rick had called and arranged for the house to be opened, aired, and stocked with supplies the moment they left the 12th precinct. Since Mike's services would not start until 7:00 PM visitation on Thursday, it was a great time for Kate to see the Hampton's for the first time.

"Rick the trip up here is beautiful, I had forgotten just how much nature was at our finger tips, living in the city I tend to get all caught up in the day to day." Rick turns into a driveway with a statuesque home, located behind a very elegant gated entry system, Rick punches in # 9, to Kate's amazement, the gates swung open and they proceeded up the almost on half mile driveway.

"Rick, the gate code"  
"Yeah, it's your badge number, so you shouldn't ever get locked out he smiled."

"But why, my badge number, when we were constantly hurting each other?"

"Because no matter how much I hurt, I never stopped loving you, and this was my little part of you that no one could make me give up"

As soon as the car was in park, Kate was in his lap, kissing him with all the love she could show.

"Even when I treated you horribly, you still loved me, Rick, I'm so "

"Kate, NO MORE I'm sorry, OK? Clean slate we are here to discuss our wedding until we have to return to the city early Thursday, Deal? As he kisses he long and deep.

"Deal" as she returns his kiss.

"Come on Babe, I want to show you the house, and get your take on how we can use it, if at all for the wedding?"

After the grand tour, and oh so many ooohs and ahhhs from Kate, they sit in the living room, glass of wine, of course the kind that makes her fuzzy, with her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, just enjoying the moment.

"Rick, I think this would be perfect for the Wedding, the only question would be if we had enough sleeping arrangements to accommodate all our guests, other than that this is perfect."

"Are you sure Babe? I mean no other concerns, like what if it rains where would we hold the ceremony, where would the band setup, or disc jockey, or any of that?"

"Nope, I would marry you barefoot on the beach in a hurricane Rick Castle, and if we have music fine, if not fine, I just want to be your wife, there'll be plenty of time for the party afterwards."

"How about I arrange to have a giant tent setup, including air conditioning, and seating, and as for the sleeping, I can rent out the Hampton Inn, there is over 50 rooms to choose from.

We can have it catered, and you can pick the foods that any special diets from your side would require, I think the only requirement from mine will to keep Mother sober," as he laughs.

"That sounds perfect, now the big question, When?"

"When would you like to get married Kate? I have nothing that I can't change for our wedding day."

"Would September 19th be too soon Rick? I checked and it's a Saturday almost 8 weeks from now."

"Any special reason for that date Babe? And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's my Mom and Dad's Anniversary, it would have been 50 years this year had she lived" she replied as a single tear came to her eye

"Then it's settled, September 19th is our wedding day, so we need to hire a planner to make sure it all goes smooth, do you agree?"

"I was kind of hoping to take some time off from work and do that myself with you, would that be OK Babe?"

"Kate, this is our Wedding, you can do anything you want to do, spend any amount of money, invite anyone, well no ex boyfriends," he smiles

"I love you Richard Castle, just in case I haven't said it today, but I love you more than I ever thought possible"

"Katherine Beckett, soon to be Katherine Castle, I love you more than life itself, and I would move heaven and earth to make you happy" as he kisses her deeply and sweetly.

The next two days seem to fly by with trips into the village, Kate beginning to layout her master plan, invitations ordered, and of course Rick making sure the good Mayor would be there to marry them, even if it was in ceremony only, the minister from the local Presbyterian Church would be doing the official ceremony.

They woke in each other's arms, made love, then had a mid-day nap, again made love, and the last thing they did each night was to lay in each other's arms and express their love, both verbally and physically.

All too soon it was time to head back to the city and one daunting and sad task left, say goodbye to a friend and fellow officer. Times like these where never easy, but as close as she had been to Mike, made it hurt all the more. She took comfort in the fact he would be reunited with his wife, who was his world.

 **Fortune Funeral Home**

 **Friday 8:45 AM**

Rick and Kate stood to greet a host of officers and some strangers that neither know who had come to pay their respects. The service proceeded according to the Chaplain's program, even including an appearance by Mayor Bob Wheldon who spoke briefly. Kyle Seeger had flown all the way from Los Angeles and presented Mike the Medal of Valor, posthumously, as he read the requirements for the award.

 _Awarded to any active member of the division who distinguishes him or herself conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of great danger, conspicuous among his/her comrades clearly distinguishing his/her bravery above and beyond the call of duty. This is the Police Division's highest honor and may be awarded posthumously Clearly above and beyond the call of duty – Presented today to honorary officer Michael Royce LAPD_

" _Good Morning,_

 _My name is Detective Kyle Seeger, LAPD, I never knew Mike Royce, but I do know his associates, Detectives Beckett, and Mr. Castle. I know from listening to stories that Mike treated everyone with respect and dignity. The city and the people of Los Angeles owe him a great debt. This award will never compensate for his service, drive, and willingness to help others, but we do hope it shows that his life was not given in vain, and many people will read the story on our Hero's wall in Los Angeles. We thank the NYPD for their cooperation, for without it this case, and perhaps many more would have gone unsolved. To Michael Royce, we salute you, and now go code 10-10 till we meet again. Michael Royce, End of Watch, August 4_ _th_ _, Thank You,"_

There is complete silence in the small Chapel in the Funeral Home, no one moving for a few minutes, as they reflected upon Detective Seeger's short, but poignant message.

 **Finally, it was time for the Eulogy, and as the Chaplain introduced Rick, he nervously strode the podium.**

" _Good Morning, I'm Rick Castle, a friend of Mike's and the recipient of one of his greatest joys. Mike was the Training Officer for my fiancé Kate Beckett, who has said many times, that without the training that Mike had provided, it was doubtful she would be with us today. I owe the world to Mike for his unselfishness, his giving and his love for those he worked with._

 _Law enforcement is a unique endeavor, some would say it is a profession, while most involved would say it is a calling. I would argue that there are few undertakings so noble as the protection of your community. It is defined by service and attracts those who truly believe they can make a difference. There are those who question why anyone would ever go into the field of law enforcement. For those involved, they could not imagine ever doing anything else. There are many who enter into this profession and serve with distinction, there are a select few who soar above the rest. This is the realm in which Office Michael Royce operated each and every day, even in retirement. A Police Officer's job is an inherently dangerous business. They face the unknown out on the street every moment. It is their job to question the suspicious, to run towards danger, to guard the weak and remove the treacherous. Mike was fully aware of those dangers and took every precaution to ensure the safety of all citizens._

 _The turnout today is not only a tribute to his service in our community, but also in the community he retired to, and owed no obligation or oath, yet he never stopped being a Cop. Mike defined all that is good within our community. He strived to keep not only our city safe, but they also his adopted city of Los Angeles._

 _Being a police officer defined Mike Royce, having spent his entire career here at the 12_ _th_ _precinct. He influenced many, including Lead Detective Kate Beckett, Captain, Roy Montgomery and many more. In all Mike dedicated 26 years to our city, and is responsible for the recent takedown, and end to a treacherous gang that stole millions of dollars, and threatened the lives of hundreds of more in his new home of LA. When approached to help, Mike did what he always did, run towards the problem, and take it head on._

 _To his Police family, there are no words capable of providing sufficient comfort. All we can do is pledge our undying support and promise to be by your side from this moment forward. For those of us who knew Mike our pain is still raw and at times seemingly unbearable. We say to ourselves, if we could just have one more minute to say goodbye, to let him know how much he impacted our lives. But alas that is not possible. All we can do is honor him by carrying on his legacy and by leading our lives as an example for others to follow. Today we say goodbye to Officer Michael Royce, but it is not the last day we will remember his service and sacrifice. His name is now etched upon the police memorial in both New York and Los Angeles, along with other Police Officers who died in the line of duty serving our communities. They are gone from us today, yet their lives and service will never be forgotten. God bless you Mike, may you rest in peace till we see you on the other side."_

The Chaplain announced that interment in the cemetery would follow immediately and then a light lunch would be served back at the funeral home for those wishing to come back.

Lanie had slipped beside Kate as Rick was delivering the Eulogy and had held her hand as she briefly dabbed her eyes during the speech. As Rick returned to his seat, Kate stood and just embraced him her face to his neck whispering "Thank You Rick, that was beautiful, Mike would have loved it, and I love you"

Once the short trip to the cemetery was completed, it was a brief repeat of the Chaplain's prayers, and thanksgiving for a life of service, and then it was over. Mike Royce was at his final resting place, his death avenged, and time to move on to the next chapter of their lives, their wedding.

A/N going to leave this here for now, thinking about ending the sequel with the completion of the wedding then perhaps adding another as they carry forward in married life. Let me know your thoughts and if there is any interests, Thanks as always for your Reads, Comments, Favorites and Review, Much Appreciated, Tim


	11. Chapter 11

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

" _When would you like to get married Kate? I have nothing that I can't change for our wedding day."_

" _Would September 19_ _th_ _be too soon Rick? I checked and it's a Saturday almost 8 weeks from now."_

" _Any special reason for that date Babe? And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."_

" _It's my Mom and Dad's Anniversary, it would have been 50 years this year had she lived" she replied as a single tear came to her eye_

As the service concluded, the bagpipes played Amazing Grace, and full Police protocol was followed, including the folding of the flag, 21 Gun Salute, and playing of Taps as the flag was presented to Kate. As she accepted the flag, she felt he strong arm of her love, slip around her providing her all the courage she needed to stand tall, and salute the officers presenting the flag. This was it, the end of all that was and could have been, and now Mike Royce joined the collection of memories that made up her past.

Rick escorted her to the limo, gently supporting her, and then once inside the darkened glass windows, and privacy screens, held her as she wept for her friend, for her loss, and for the lost opportunities to reach out to him while he was still alive. No words were needed, just the assurance that she had his arms to lean on, Always.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Friday 1:00 PM**

As the car service entered the private garage entrance, away from the hordes of press, and paparazzi that had gathered in hopes of linking Rick and Kate, even at the time of a funeral, Kate looked up at Rick,

"Babe, it's OK, I knew what I was signing up for when I proposed to you, let them print what they want, as long as it's about us."

"Are you sure? I mean I know how much you like your privacy, and this style of life can really get on your nerves sometimes"

"I'm sure Rick, in fact, Why don't we call Paula and formally announce our engagement in the News, that way you are OFF the eligible bachelors list completely, and I don't have to worry about some piranha of a reporter trying to seduce you."

"Nothing would make me happier than the world to know I am the fiancé of Kathrine Beckett, I never wanted on those stupid lists anyway. Good idea about Paula, she can inform Gina as well, so you don't have to put up with her."

"Do you think she'll give us problems Rick?"

"Knowing Gina it could go either way, she could be extremely happy that we're together, or she could be pissed because, even though lately I refused to do it, she can't play the Playboy persona off in the press. Either way I don't care."

"I don't want to cause problems for you at your work, Babe, I mean you have to work with her, she can make your life miserable."

"Not anymore Kate, the lawyers should be closing on a deal this week, that will change how my books are published and provide us a guaranteed life style."

"Enough of that, we have things we need to discuss that are important, like when do you want to move in, or do you want us to find a new place, I could leave this for Mother and Alexis if you aren't comfortable?"

"Are you serious? I love the Loft, and I want to be more than just your wife, I would really like to build a relationship with Alexis and Martha, I love them already, hopefully they won't resent me moving in"

Kate doesn't see it till the last second, a blur of red hair hurtling her way,

"Kate, I'm so happy you are going to be moving in, and marrying Dad, we have all loved you for a long time, and I know just how happy you make my Dad, Thank You" as she embraces her in a big hug.

Kate is touched and hugs Alexis back and whispered, "Thank you Lexi, I almost lost him, I love him so much, I am never leaving again, I promise"

"That's great Kate, so have you and Dad set the date yet? Do you know where it's going to be held at? Have you picked out your dress?" all come gushing out in one breath

Rick laughs, "Hey your Dad is home to you know"

"I know Dad, but Kate has got so much going on now I thought she might need my help."

"Lexi, Thank You, there is one question I wanted to ask you, and you can say no if you don't care to do this, just so you know OK?"

"Kate, what is it, I mean you're going to be my Mom, so I'm not grounded yet am I?" she laughs as do Kate and Rick.

"No Sweetheart, I wanted to know if you would be one of my bridesmaids, I'm not sure but now I'm thinking Lanie as Maid of Honor and you and Maddie as my attendants."

"Are you serious? You want me. ME to be in your wedding, Wow Kate Yes I would love to be in it," as she smiled from ear to ear.

Rick had moved in an put his arm around Kate and Alexis turned and pulled him into a group hug, "This is my new family, I'm not even waiting till September it starts today, right now" a tear falls from Kate's eye, which makes Alexis tear up and as Rick stepped back as he watched as the new dynamic of the women in his life forge their bond, oh yes the Universe was truly smiling on him now.

"I've got to get this one paper done Kate, but I'll be back down and we can start going over the list, if we wait for Dad, it will be next year before I get my new Mom" she laughs and heads up the stairs.

Kate looks at Rick, almost apologetically,

"I'm sorry Rick I mean she barely greeted you, I know how close you two are and I promise I don't want to get in the way of that."

Rick smiles her smile, "Babe, what I saw was worth more money than Patterson is going to make on ALL his book sales, my fiancé and my daughter bonding before my eyes, it's priceless.

That's sweet of you to include her in the wedding as a Bridesmaid"

"Rick, I really want Lexi to be there, she is very important to me, and I know I am going to screw it up, but I'll do my best to be there for her as a Mom, a friend, or whatever she needs," as she leans into him, "Rick, I'm so proud that I'm going to be to be your wife, and the fact that we have Lexi's blessings, makes it perfect, I would never hurt her."

Alexis had forgotten her phone and had started down the stairs but stopped when she heard her Dad start talking, and as heard his words, she did have the same doubt that Kate was including her to make her Dad happy. Kate's sincere answer removed that doubt, finally Alexis had a mother figure that loved her, for her, not her Dad's fame or money.

"Hey if we call Paula she can get the announcement into the weekend editions of the times, you ready Babe?"

Rick and Kate go over the wording, Rick writing, and Kate providing the editing skills needed, till the final copy was ready to be released to Paula, and the press.

" _Novelist Richard Castle and New York Police Detective Katherine Beckett, both native New Yorkers, are pleased to announce their engagement. Wedding details remain private, but a statement from his publicist asked for privacy as the couple prepare for their Big Day."_

Rick sent the copy to Paula and not a minute later his phone was ringing with her tone,

"Yes, Paula it's true, can you release the statement and take care of the paper notification please."

"Sure, thing Ricky, you want me to give a heads up to the Blood Sucker, as well or let her read it in the papers?"

"Paula we don't stoop to their level, notify Gina, but tell her no questions, no advance alerts and NO she is not invited to the wedding, even as a guest from Black Pawn, she's an ex-wife and I won't subject Kate to that."

"With pleasure Ricky, I might deliver the news in person just to see her face, "

"Paula, don't be crude, do it professionally, don't ruin one moment of time for us, we are doing everything the right way, so Kate can enjoy the moments leading up to our big day."

"Oh, also notify all of the Rag magazines that any that print any Paparazzi pics will not be included in the official ones we release from the wedding and parties."

"Good thought Rick, that cuts the incentives for the maggots to hang out all over your place to get a shot, what good would it do, if no one buys it."

Rick has retreated to his office as Kate and Alexis are really getting into the planning of their upcoming nuptials, being kissed by his wife to be, and his daughter asking him to go somewhere while they worked.

Firing up the computer he re-reads the last few chapters of the latest Heat novel and deletes them, realizing just how dark a spot he had been in. He begins to write from a positive aspect and the words are flowing, chapter after chapter come off the computer, and finally he is at the ending scenes.

This is the one he had silently wished and hoped would happen for years, Rook was preparing to marry Heat, and then combine forces into their own agency, leaving Police work behind. The keystrokes flew faster and faster till finally he had completed it, a work both he and Kate could be proud of.

 **Black Pawn Office**

 **Friday 4:30 PM**

 **Same Day**

"Gina, what's going on, I get this email that says Emergency Executive meeting with mandatory attendance" asks Gina's fellow editor, Todd

"Your guess is as good as mine, but if I had to guess I would say, the board has acquired another firm and we are going to have to present a merger plan, I'm not worried, I have too many big clients for them to touch me."

As they step into the board room, Gina sees a few familiar faces that cause her some concern. Rick Castle's lead attorney is present as is Paula Haas his publicist, but where is Rick?

A few moments later the Chairman of the Board, addresses them all,

"Ladies, gentlemen, a few moments ago, this board has agreed in principal to sell the entire assets of Black Pawn Publishing to a new enterprise, KCE., Inc and effective immediately this board is resigning. Mr. Bob Alcott, lead counselor will be directing all operations until the management of KCE. has interviewed each of you and decided to either retain or buy your contracts out.

There are a few decisions that have been made that we can announce now, as part of the sale, Gina Cowell, please come forward." Gina shoots Todd a smile thinking she is going to be elevated to a higher position and is shocked, when she hears a voice all too familiar,

"Gina, we'd like to thank you for your years of service, enclosed is the buyout of your contract, including bonuses and equivalent stock awards. Should you choose arbitration, this offer disappears, and you will get what the court decides. At any rate, please have your office clear by noon tomorrow." Paula Haas smiled at her.

Gina takes the envelope and in parting yells, "Tell that son of a bitch, he is making a mistake, who the fuck is KCE anyway?"

"Oh, I thought you knew, that is Kate Castle Enterprises, a wedding gift from Rick to Kate" Paula smiles, "Your history and style just don't fit with the new culture of the company."

Bob Alcott stands and apologizes for the disruption, but promises each employee is first on the list for their current job, it's a process they do with every company they acquire.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Friday 5:25 PM**

Rick's phone chirps with Paula's tone announcing a new text has arrived

"The wicked witch is on her broom and out of here, all the best to Kate and you, PH"

Rick smiles, as he closes his phone and yells out, "Kate, Alexis, do you have a few minutes I need a family meeting"

Kate looks at Alexis with a look of dread, "What's a family meeting Lexi?"

"It's when anyone of us need to talk about something important and all of the family need to know about it, anyone can call one, don't worry Mom, I got your back."

They meet in the family room, and Rick explains that he has formed a new corporation, named KCE, then explains that it stands for Kate Castle Enterprises, and their first acquisition was Black Pawn Publishing.

Kate is sitting slack jawed almost in shock, "Mom that's a good thing, you can control what goes on down there, and make Dad hold his deadlines, technically you're his boss now" she laughs.

"Thanks Lexi but Rick, me and your ex-wife, working together? I don't think I could do that, so Babe, it's a great thought, but what do I know about publishing?"

"Kate, I would never ask you or Alexis to deal with Gina, that's why her contract was bought out as terms of the sale, she is gone for good."

"Dad, Really?"

"Rick, you didn't have to fire Gina for my behalf"

"I know Kate and I didn't, I fired her for me, she started to undermine you to the employees and also refused to consider a new branch, which I hope you and perhaps Alexis could help, open a division for fine literature and international works.

I know you both have a passion for the arts, as well as international studies so I thought, maybe if you got tired of the Police scene, you would have this to explore, on your timeline Kate, no rush"

"Rick, I love you, and I don't know what to say, but just to be included in your world makes me feel truly like your partner, in life, in work, yours and mine. I've never felt like this before,"

"Well Mom you are his Boss," Alexis laughs as Rick gives chase playfully.

Kate had often given thought, what would she do if she weren't a cop, and how much longer did she want to do this. Her answer was very real, now, her love of literature was something she had only mentioned in passing to Rick, crazy man, buys her a publishing company so she could publish works that she appreciated. The fact that Lexi had the same interests were an added bonus, something to draw the two even closer.

"Mom, are you OK? I mean it sounds like a lot, and Dad does do these things without telling any of us, but I'm sure Uncle Bob, his attorney has reviewed the details and it will be fine."

Kate draws her daughter into a hug, "You know how special you are to me don't you Lexi? I have no idea what the future will bring for your Dad and I and even if I am able to have kids, but YOU will ALWAYS be my first Daughter, OK?"

"I know Mom, you're not my mother by birth, but by choice, and I just want you to know that if more kids come, I an fine with that, as long as I can keep you as my Mom."

"Lexi, Sweetie, I could have a dozen more kids and no one would ever take your place in my heart, you are my daughter, not by blood, but by choice and I would die for you or your Dad."

Rick has watched and heard the exchange from the entrance to his office, yeah he was one lucky man, and was so thankful for Alexis and Kate bonding so quickly, no steps in this family, just Mom and Daughter, and sometimes Dad he smiled.

A/N I thought I could get the wedding in, but we will have one more chapter, might be short but I wanted to develop a bond between Alexis and Kate, something the show did a horrible job at. Being the Dad of a son who came to me at 15, self-cleaning and knowing it all, I can attest to the difficulty of blending families, (Fast forward 28 years) but the rewards are also worth every effort. Thanks to each for the reviews, reads, favorites and follows, All Greatly Appreciated, Tim


	12. Chapter 12

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

 _Rick smiles, as he closes his phone and yells out, "Kate, Alexis, do you have a few minutes I need a family meeting"_

 _Kate looks at Alexis with a look of dread, "What's a family meeting Lexi?"_

" _It's when anyone of us need to talk about something important and all of the family need to know about it, anyone can call one, don't worry Mom, I got your back."_

 _They meet in the family room, and Rick explains that he has formed a new corporation, named KCE, then explains that it stands for Kate Castle Enterprises, and their first acquisition was Black Pawn Publishing._

 _Kate is sitting slack jawed almost in shock, "Mom that's a good thing, you can control what goes on down there, and make Dad hold his deadlines, technically you're his boss now" she laughs._

 **August 9** **th**

 **Downtown Los Angeles, 10:00 AM**

Kate can't believe in a little less than 6 weeks she will be Mrs. Katherine Castle, wife, and mother and her life made complete. Her Lexi has been by her side since they arrived home from the Hampton's and Mike Royce services. She was providing Kate a crash course in "Castleness" as she called it, how life in the Loft happens, where to shop, and making her get used to charging items on the Black AMEX that Rick had provided for her.

Today, Lanie, Maddie, and Lexi were going to select the Bridesmaid's dresses and she must make the final decision on her wedding gown. She could have had it custom designed, but fell in love with one on the rack, but allowed the designer to show her a few alternates, just in case.

She was very proud of Alexis when the designer acted a bit snobby when she loved the off rack dress, Lexi let her know in no certain terms that this was "my mom's wedding day and she wants to walk down the aisle in a Duct Tape dress, that's fine, as long as she is happy. If you value any business in the future, check your attitude, and never ever display that behavior to my Mom again".

Maddie and Lanie just stood back, shocked first by the Alexis already addressing Kate as Mom, and secondly at the ferocious attack to protect her.

"Kate sounds like you and Alexis bonded quickly," Maddie said.

"She's a great young lady, we talked, she believed me when I said I was sorry for all the hurt, and she knows just how much I love not only her Dad but the entire family.

She's a lot like her Dad, you don't want to see either when they lose their tempers, and never mess with anyone they love, I'm just glad she's my daughter now."

Lanie laughs and mutters, "I can testify to that, little Castle is just like big Castle, such a big heart, but she has a quicker flash point than Rick."

"You'd never know either were as wealthy as they are, they are always so kind and considerate to others, really refreshing after I have to deal with the Want to Bee's in my business who are only legends in their own minds" Maddie laughs.

"I'm not going to dish too many family secrets but I can tell you, I have never met a more generous man, Actress, and young lady as I have in my new family, I'm so very blessed to be a part of it now." Kate says with a proud look on her face and a tear in one eye ready to fall.

The bridesmaid dresses were selected, and breaking from tradition, they were not horrendous, but very sheik, which left the final decision on the Wedding Gown. Kate had waffled back and forth, she still liked her original choice, but the designer did come up with little touches that she knew would catch Rick's eye, and still give her the comfort she wanted.

"Mom, I know it's your day, and your gown, but it seems like you are kind of stuck between two choices, can I help?" Alexis says shyly.

"Lexi which do you like best sweetie, I love them both, I know your Dad would love the designer gown, but it's 4 times the cost"

"Mom, are you even considering the price? Is that what is keeping you from choosing the gown that I want to wear on my wedding day someday to honor my Mom? That's you Kate, Meredith is my Mother, you are my Mom" as she pulls her into a sweet embrace.

"OK Lexi, which one would you like to wear on your wedding day, Sweetie?"

"The designer gown Mom, it really shows off your figure and is going to knock Dad over."

"That's the one, then, and you're right, it will drive your Dad nuts all day, we may have to have the buttons replaced for your wedding," Kate smiles

"Mom, TMI for now, I know what goes on, but I don't want to picture it, just yet" she laughs

 **Castle Loft**

 **11:00 AM Same Day**

Roy, Espo and Ryan all come over to go over the last-minute plans. To avoid arguments, Roy is going to serve as Rick's best man, and the boys as attendants. There had been all sorts of gamesmanship going on between the two till Kate decided enough was enough, it was disruptive, so Rick made the obvious choice. Rick loved it, because how could they argue with their Boss's Boss.

Guys stuff for weddings always goes so quickly, do you have a Tux? Yes, get it sized, cleaned and pressed. No? Buy one or rent one, since this was Rick Castle, Rick had the tailor come to the loft, and was purchasing a tux to match his for each of his bridal party. He also had him bring the top of line leather shoes that he wore exclusively and fitted each, so they matched perfectly.

"Rick, I have to say, I had doubts I would live long enough to see this day," Roy laughs

"Tell me about it, I really thought it was hopeless, till she suddenly woke up and saw I had been there all along.

Espo, I know I have you to thank for telling her bluntly to wake up, I never said it but Thank You."

"It was my pleasure Bro, everyone in the freakin precinct could see what you two couldn't or wouldn't, anyway Kate's like a sister to us both, so if you ever hurt her, *"

"Can the macho shit Espo, she's going to be my wife, and if you two bozo's ever let her down you'll see a side of me you will wish you hadn't.

If you want proof that I mean what I say I have a gym downstairs with a ring and the equipment if you want to go a few rounds."

Espo looks a bit flustered, as Ryan grins, "Nah, not before the wedding, don't want to bruise you for the pictures writer man."

"It won't be me, besides we have a little over 6 weeks till the wedding, anytime you think you can do it, bring it on soldier boy."

That pushed Espo over the edge, being challenged in front of his partner, and Captain. "Let's do it then", he says.

They were in the ring a whole of 2 minutes before Espo had cuts above and below both eyes, that were swelling shut, plus a bloody nose.

Finally, Montgomery said "enough Espo, you're done"

Rick is laughing, never once losing his cool, as Ryan asks, "How the hell did you learn how to do that Rick?"

"Kevin growing up your whole life as the outcast teaches you more than how to read and write novels, it also teaches you when to shut someone up with your fists, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but no matter others think twice before targeting you for the bullying,"

"Espo, you OK? Put some Ice on those eyes, and maybe they won't show for the pictures, also there is some butterfly band aids over in the first aid kit.

I hated to do that, but you have been pulling that bad ass routine since I first came to the precinct. Things change now, Kate is my responsibility, not yours and I'll take care of her in and outside the precinct, you got that?"

Espo is still in disbelief at not only that he got his ass handed to him, but the relative ease that Rick had picked him, a decorated soldier, apart. "Yeah I got it, but I want a rematch."

Ryan speaks up, "for what Bro early retirement on disability, Espo he will kill you next time, I watched, and he pulled back some of his punches."

"No hard feelings Espo, consider it done, but lose the attitude, you ever make me look like a fool in front of my fiancé or wife, and this is just a taste of the beating you'll get, or as you once told me, I'll make you bleed."

"He'll be OK in a few days Rick, hard for him to let go, but you're right, it's time to change the guard" Roy says softly.

Castle's Loft

5:30 PM

Kate, Lexi Maddie and Lanie had made a day of it, BUT had secured all they needed in clothing lines, which not only please Kate, but her new daughter as well. They bid farewell to their friends and as they enter the loft, Alexis let's her opinion be known.

"Hey Dad, too bad you can't see what we bought for a few weeks, but you are going to lose your mind, Mom is so beautiful."

"There's my two heartbeats Rick says as he stands embraces Alexis, kisses her head then draws Kate in for a deep Kiss and long sweet embrace, "I missed you, every minute you were gone" he whispered.

"I missed you too Babe, soon this will be all done, and all we'll have it time for each other, I promise" as she kisses him back deeply and passionately.

"Rick, I thought I saw Espo leaving with Ryan, Kevin waved but Javi hid his face from me, what's going on?"

"Well you know we were talking the other night about how he is so protective of you, sometimes even when it's none of his business, "

"Most of the time when it's none of his business and I don't need protecting from him" Kate bristles.

"Well I just mentioned something to him about backing off a bit, he took it as a challenge, so we visited the gym for a few minutes"

"Oh Dad, you never told them, did you?"

"Told us what Lexi? I'm confused" Kate frowns.

"I'll be right back," she says bounding up the stairs, returning a few minutes later with three trophies, and a scrapbook.

"Dad will never tell but I guess he got tired of getting beat up by the bullies in school, especially since he was always the easy target, so he took up boxing. One of Gram's boyfriends was really good and had a gym, so it was free.

Dad actually won three Golden Gloves tournaments when he was between 15 and 18," as she opened up a scrapbook of a young Richard Castle with headgear and the large gloves.

"Rick, you were a three-time Golden Gloves Champion, and never said a word? Why Babe?"

"Well I thought it would end having to fight, you know they knew you were good, but instead there was always an Espo somewhere shooting off their mouth, so I just avoided the fights by keeping quiet."

"How bad did you mess Javi up Babe, will he be OK for pictures?" Kate smiles

"You aren't angry Kate, I mean I always try to avoid this, but he has had this **"

"Big Macho Man image that he can take care of anyone, and no one better bother me, right?" Kate interrupted.

"Yeah, that was it, it just brought back every barb, every smart aleck comment he had made, and I did give him an out, but he had to see it through. I guess he won't open his mouth so often now.

I told him, I would take care of your safety and honor both in and outside the precinct, and he was to keep his mouth shut."

Kate started laughing, "Oh babe I wish I could have seen it, I bet he is the most surprised man in the world now."

Alexis pipes in, "Mom do you really want to see it? I mean for real?"

"Yes, Lexi but we were out, how can we see it now?"

Alexis types into her phone, then hands it to Kate, "Dad setup a cloud account and always tapes the boxing ring just in case someone get's hurt and wants to sue, we have the actual footage,"

"Well Babe, it didn't take you long to get your message across, boy he is a mess, no wonder he didn't want to face me. Maybe I should call Lanie to go over there and try to keep the swelling down, but it serves him right, him and his big mouth."

"I'm sure she is not going to share your opinion about this."

"Babe, Lanie is the first to tell him he is going to get his Ass kicked and he needs to back off, he's not the macho man in the gangs now, so she'll be fine.".

 **September 18** **th**

 **Old Haunt**

 **Rick's Bachelor Party,**

Rick could not believe how fast the time had flown by, but tomorrow he was going to make a dream come true, he reluctantly allowed the boys to throw a Bachelor Party for him, with some restrictions, no strippers, no call girls, and only for 3 hours. That matched the time that Kate would be celebrating as well, and since her daughter was with her, she made sure it was age appropriate.

The weeks following the beatdown of Espo had been a little tense at first, till Espo finally realized that things were different now, Kate has her man in her life, her choice, and there was no need for him to insert himself.

It took almost 5 weeks, but the bruises were almost gone, lucky he had a dark complexion, and the cuts had also faded well. His ego took a bit longer to heal, till finally he invited Rick out for a beer to clear the air.

"You should have told me Bro, I mean if I'm going against a 3 times GG Champ, I alter my attack."

"Espo you were Special Forces, did you broadcast all of the technical advantages to your opponent before you went into battle? That's bullshit, and you know it, and as for altering your tactics, it wouldn't have helped. I got into boxing because I was too vicious in the streets and had to learn to channel anger."

"Yeah, you're right, it's hard to admit, but you kicked my ass pretty good. I was just trying to protect Kate, *"

"And you had been told several times to back off, your protection was the way you wanted it to go, she's my wife in a few hours, and no one, I mean NO ONE is ever going to take that role again,"

"Yeah, I see that now, Are we good Rick?"

"Of course, we are good, do you think you would still be in my Wedding if there were anything wrong between us?"

"Thanks Man, here's to you and Kate," as he clinks his bottle with Ricks, the last piece has fell into place, just in time.

A/N Well I thought this was going to be the wedding, but I was asked to incorporate an attitude correction for Espo, so I kind of let the characters take care of it. (Hope this is what you wanted Dream) Next Chapter will be the wedding, and again, end of this story. We can pick it up as a sequel if there is demand taking it forward to what I feel we were cheated out of, Pregnant Kate, and seeing the trouble little Castles can cause. Open to ideas. Thanks for the reads, review, favorites and follows, Appreciate them all, Tim


	13. Chapter 13

Collection of Memories **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **: This is a continuation of Down for the Count** , my AU version of events immediately following the end scene of Countdown where Kate is in the arms of Josh watching Castle walk away after several near-death experiences. **Please read that before continuing with this**. I had severe anxiety when Beckett just watched as Castle walked away watching her in the arms of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and once things were back to Caskett, how could we get Rick back to the precinct? NO Doctor MB, but some old characters, owned by both Marlowe and me will pay a visit in this story.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **A/N Just a heads up, you may want to have the tissues handy, Enjoy**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously**

 _Rick is laughing, never once losing his cool, as Ryan asks, "How the hell did you learn how to do that Rick?"_

" _Kevin growing up your whole life as the outcast teaches you more than how to read and write novels, it also teaches you when to shut someone up with your fists, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but no matter others think twice before targeting you for the bullying,"_

 **The Hamptons**

 **September 19** **th** **6:00 AM**

The morning of September 19th, turns out to be a glorious fall day, leaves just beginning to turn, the morning air with just enough crisp air to alert you of days to come, and a majestic scene as Kate enjoyed her coffee on the upstairs balcony.

Rick had chosen to stay at the Hampton Inn with all of the guests from the Precinct, observing the tradition that Bride and Groom not see each other till the ceremony. Kate wondered who was running the show, since every cop that could wrangle someone to take her or his shift was in attendance.

She had been awake for hours just sitting on the porch, contemplating her life going forward, her daughter who had actually sneaked into bed with her sometime in the night started to stir.

"Good Morning Mom, I hope I didn't disturb you last night, but I had a dream that none of this was real, that I really didn't have you as my Mom or Dad as his wife, and it frightened me. I just had to be sure, pretty stupid for a young lady of my age,"

"Good Morning Lexi, you didn't disturb me, I felt you come in and wrap your protective arm around me and I never have felt safer. You know your Dad does the same thing, don't you? It wasn't stupid at all, Sweetie, it just proved to me that I am part of this family already, today just makes it all legal"

Alexis breaks out in a huge smile, and said, "I hope I can be as good a Mom as you some day."

"Lexi I'm not legally your Mom yet, but I feel like you have been my daughter since I met your Dad, don't tell him, just our secret, I fell in love with you and Martha just a few seconds before I did him" as she laughs.

Sweetie I hope to be a Good Mom, I mean I don't know anything about being one, but I promise you I will try my best, *"

"Trust me Mom, you are already there, you have been there for me, supported me, come to school plays and recitals, and all the things that Meredith could never find time for, I knew you loved Dad and us when you sat through Grams one woman play" as they both laughed hard.

"Lexi want some coffee, I mean do you drink it even?" Kate asks quietly,

"Mom, coffee would be great, and let's just say this today on the day you officially become my Mom, IF you don't know something about me, just ask, you haven't been here for the last 16 years so how would you know? I promise I'll do the same to you, if it's too personal, just tell me what Dad always does, "You'll understand when you are older" Kate howls with laughter at Alexis imitation of Rick, including his eyebrow roll and stern look as she lowered her voice to imitate his.

"Lexi, you'll never know what it means to be to be accepted, by you, by your Grams, and especially your Dad, I apologized to him, but I know you felt every bit of the pain I caused as well, If I could take one moment back*"

"Mom, sshhh, all forgotten, all forgiven" as she pulls her into a hug. "You know I heard what you told Dad when we came home from shopping,

I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but I forgot my phone and started back down, when I heard you tell Dad that you would be here for me in any role I needed you, Mom, friend, I want you to know, I loved you before, but that was the day you became my Mom."

Kate has a few tears fall, as does Alexis as they remain in the hug, "You know I meant it right, Lexi? I would die for anyone of my family."

"I know Mom, but I am hoping, and this is just me, that soon, you will have enough time in the force, to work with me, at KCE.

Dad wasn't kidding he does want to expand to international authors, and you would be perfect, plus no one would be shooting at you Mom, I worry that I will lose you after waiting so long to have a Mom." This brings out the waterworks from both, it also makes Kate think, What the hell am I still doing this for?

 **Hampton Inn**

 **September 19** **th**

 **5:30 AM**

Rick has been up showered, downstairs in the Courtyard for hours, he actually beat the Coffee being made, sitting in a comfortable lounge chair when his thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mind if I join you Rick?" Roy smiles over at him.

"Roy you know you never need an invitation to join me, at home or wherever I am, you are family."

"Nervous?"

"No Rick lies, actually I am scared out of my mind Roy, what's wrong with me, I mean I'm no kid, and I've done this before."

"How did you feel then Rick?"

"Well if I remember, some jitters but just anxious to get it over with"

"Great" Roy says simply

"Roy, Great? You're my best man, the person to keep me off the ledge, why did you just say that?"

"Isn't it obvious Rick, we only worry when we stand to lose something of value, you and Kate played that dance so long, Hell I lost money on you, but I still love you both. You being afraid tells me that you value this relationship more than any other. I know Kate would never open up like this if she didn't feel the same."

 **Hampton's Beach House**

 **Saturday September 19** **th**

 **11:00 AM**

It's only 2 hours from the wedding as Kate sneaks a peek at the lawn, well what was the lawn a few hours ago. Several large trucks with armies of men and women had been transforming it into a beautiful wedding venue, complete with roof, and sides that could be dropped down to protect IF the weather turned ugly. Rick had even had portable generators standing by to power everything if indeed, "she would need to marry him on the beach in a hurricane" came to fruition.

Jim Beckett had spent the night at the Hampton's and was reflecting himself on this day, usually he spent it alone in the Cabin, just remembering the old days. Today was his daughter's wedding day, time to collect the new memories that would come, he had already become Grandpa Jim to Lexi, a title he loved more than he would ever show.

A soft knock on Kate's door, so soft, she barely hears it. "Mom, I think someone is knocking, do you want me to see who it is?"

"Thanks Lexi don't know what I would do without you."

Alexis opens the door, and there stands Jim, "Grampa Jim, Good Morning" as she pulls him into a hug.

"Hi Dad, did you sleep well?" Kate asks already knowing that he had barely slept at all, she had heard him walk through the house, till finally she saw him on the beach at almost daybreak just walking slowly.

"Yes Katie, considering all, it was a good night"

"Grandpa Jim, I'm going to get Mom fresh coffee, can I get you something while I give you a few minutes to talk?"

"Lexi, that's so sweet, but I'm good, I won't be long I promise." Alexis slips out the door and places a Do Not Disturb sign her Dad had appropriated from somewhere as a gag gift.

"Katie, you look beautiful, I know your mother would be so proud of you"

"Thanks Dad, Are you OK, I mean we never asked if it would offend you if Rick and I shared your anniversary date, I know heck of a time to bring it up now" she grimaces

"Katie Bug, Mom and I are so very proud to have you share your special day with ours, that was a special way to pay a tribute to your Mother, bet you can hear her now can't you?"

"I told you so" they both repeat in unison.

Tears come to Kate's eyes thinking of every moment of her life her Mom had been cheated out of, "Hey there, she's here, I feel her right here" Jim says as he places Kate's hand over his heart."

Kate hugs him through her tears, and finally get's out, "She would have loved Rick Dad, and Lexi, who would have known how lucky I could get."

"Yeah, you're right, and in a lot of ways when I see you so beautiful in your wedding dress, all I need to do is close my eyes and I am right back on that day, the collection of memories have blessed me with yet another moment in time to enjoy the love your Mom brought to us all.

"Hey, read this when I leave, I know I couldn't get through it, and Katie, do it Before you put your makeup on. I'll see you downstairs, I Love you Katie girl" as he kisses her gently and lays a letter on the desk.

Alexis comes into the room with a cold water, bottle of juice, cup of coffee, bear claw, fruit plate, and lightly buttered toast. "OK Mom, pick something, but you can't be repeating your vows with your stomach grumbling."

"In just a minute OK Lexi? Dad left this, and if I don't read it now, I know I'll ruin my makeup, I'm already a mess.

Hey, come here Lexi, sit next to me" as she pats the bed, "knowing your Grandpa Jim, I'm going to need you and a box of tissues' she tries to laugh.

Alexis brings two boxes of tissues as she sits next to Kate, "Mom are you sure, I mean this is a letter from your Dad to you, I understand."

"Sweetie, I need you here by me for this OK? Since I lost my Mom this is the closest I have felt to her, whenever I am around you, I guess she's trying to keep me from messing it up too bad" she smiles through the tears.

Alexis slides her arm around Kate's waist as they sit on the bed, and she opens the letter,

 _Dear Katie,_

 _It is with mixed emotions that I write to you but like every milestone from when you were a baby I wanted to mark this wonderful event in the best way I know how._

 _The emotion is mixed because your Mom would have been in her glory to be here, offering the help that only she could do. I bet she would be just a bit in awe of your husband, maybe even asking for an autograph, no, but she would be so very proud of you as am I._

 _Life has, is and will be a difficult journey, and a life partner is someone you cling to, cherish, and honor in both the good and bad times. I know that Rick is definitely a life partner. I saw it from day 1 - the respect you have for him, the peace you feel in his company, the humor you share and the plans for your future._

 _You will one day understand that parents never stop seeing their children as beings they need to protect no matter what the age. I am so thankful that I am not losing you to someone, but rather gaining an extended a family, including a fantastic Granddaughter. I know your Mom would have approved, just as long as you never called her Granny._

 _So on the day of your wedding I reinforce to you what I always have - that I marvel at the woman you have become (despite my shortcomings) continue to be in awe of the successes you have achieved, and I am grateful for and hold on to with a Dad's relentless grasp, the invisible connections we have that will persist no matter what the future brings_

 _For all the times you doubted you would find True Love, I'll say what Mom would have said, "I told you so" and as always, she was right. Live your life, live your dreams and remember I Love you and always will, to me you'll always be my little girl. I know Rick will take good care of you, take good care of him, your love is one for the ages._

 _Love Always_

 _Dad_

By the time both have read the letter, they are a both crying so hard as they hold to each other. They remain that way for quite a while till Martha slips in and just gently brushes each other's hair. It jolts them back to reality, and then Martha says,

"Katherine this is a family heirloom, giving her a beautiful necklace, no other woman has been deserving of it, but I would be honored if you wore it as your something old. Perhaps you could pass it on to Alexis, in time, but we love you Katherine, we are so vey glad you are now part of our family. I'll be down the hall if you need anything," as she slips away.

 **Hampton's Beach House**

 **Saturday September 19** **th**

 **1:00 PM**

Finally, Lanie, Maddie, and Alexis are ready, and Kate the beautiful bride, is ready to start a new life with her husband. The Disc Jockey had selected an appropriate song to play, not well known but beautiful by the Bee Gees as the final guests and Rick's party assembled at the altar.

 _Wedding Day_

 _Bee Gees_

 _We take each other and walk through the open door.  
From the first time that I saw you  
To the way you look tonight  
I was shaken by your spirit,  
I was blinded by your light._

 _And the world that I used to see is gone without a trace,  
Replaced by your eyes and the smile upon your face.  
And I will not turn away  
'cause you might disappear.  
I was haunted by your heart  
And I felt that you were here._

 _And funny when the time is right,  
When lightning strikes,  
You're not alone.  
Baby, I will pray for you my whole life through  
This day._

 _We'll be together,  
Husband and wife,  
Now and forever,  
The rest of our lives._

 _Well, take me to heaven (ah),  
Take me tonight (ah).  
There is nothing words can say  
On this our wedding day._

 _Oh, now is the hour, now is the sowing of the seed,  
I will take tomorrow,  
I will lay it at your feet.  
And the two of us escape from the sadness of the world,  
From the thunder and the darkness,  
From the hunger and the hurt._

 _You know I will remember well the mission bell  
That rings your name.  
And baby there could never be  
A memory like you._

 _We'll be together (ah),  
Husband and wife (ah),  
Now and forever (ah),  
Lovers for life (oh)._

 _Well, take me to heaven (ah),  
Take me tonight (ah).  
There is nothing words can say  
On this our wedding day._

 _This is my pledge to you.  
I will follow through to the end.  
And we will find another plane.  
We'll be home again.  
And tonight I'm going to find true love, true love._

 _We'll be together,  
Husband and wife,  
Now and forever,  
Lovers for life._

 _Well, take me to heaven (ah),  
Take me tonight (ah).  
There is nothing words can say  
On this our wedding day,  
This our wedding day._

 _Songwriters: Barry Gibb / Maurice Ernest Gibb / Robin Hugh Gibb_

 _Wedding Day lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management_

When the song concluded, Maddie began her march down the aisle, followed by Alexis, and finally Lanie and Kate.

Rick and Kate were oblivious to anyone else as they stared into one another's eyes.

"We can proceed whenever you are ready" says the officiant, causing Kate to break her gaze into Rick's eyes for the first time since they joined at the altar.

 _Kate pulls a ring from her pocket and slips it onto Rick's finger._

 _"The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self. To look forward to tomorrow's adventures. And when I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle. And I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise you, I will love you. I will be your friend. And your partner in crime and in life. Always. "_

The sun could not have illuminated the beach any brighter than the smile that Rick flashed.

 _Rick pulls her ring out of his pocket and slips it on her finger, right above her engagement ring._

 _"The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn. You are the joy in my heart. You're the last person I want to see every night before I close my eyes. I love you, Katherine Beckett. And the mystery of you is the one I want to spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise to love you, to be your friend and your partner in crime and life, 'til death do us part and for the time of our lives."_

 _"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
_  
They don't wait any longer. They kiss and their small group of witness's clap around them.

Kate ponders as she embraces her new family, Daughter, Mother-in-law, and all of the Aunt's that Rick had no clue who they were or how they appeared and smiled. Rick had given her the perfect gift, KCE. Incorporated, even if she did it part time to start, would offer her an alternative course, Alexis words of worry rang in her heart, and as she glanced toward the heavens, she was embraced by her husband.

"She's with us both you know, I felt her presence, and I know you did as well. She's proud of you Kate, she's proud of us."

"You're right Babe, she is with us, and the message I took from this is Life is for living, she wouldn't want me to waste one day of the second chance I've been given, so after the honeymoon, I'm calling a family meeting"

Rick's eyebrows raise, and Alexis laughs, "What Dad, Mom has the right, and I want her to be with us for a long time. You just worry about making a little brother or sister for me" she laughs at their embarrassment, see you in three weeks, have a Great Time, Love You.

The party went strong for hours but Rick and Kate were well on their way to a destination they wouldn't even share with me. Once thing is certain, they both are ready to start a new collection of memories, now done together.

The End

A/N Well that's it, I hope some of the memories were meaningful to you, I know there is limited time in TV to develop characters and story arcs, but looking back there were several episodes I would have sacrificed for more time like this. Let me know your thoughts, where to next? Thanks to each and everyone who has read, reviewed, favored or followed this or any of my stories, I have enjoyed creating them, hope you did as you read them as well,

Tim


End file.
